Some People Have Real Problems
by ShippingForDays
Summary: Fluffy fanfics about Frisk and Asriel. These were created as little concept tests for a large scale fanfic I am going to create. All of the chapter titles are references to other things, and the names and chants of most of the spells are inspired by the Tales Series. I do not own Undertale or the Tales Series, they are owned by Toby Fox and Namco Bandai respectively.
1. A Midsummer Night’s Dream

Frisk was deep in sleep, her mind recounting everything that went on throughout the day. The day had been quite calm, and provided an environment in which Frisk could revel in relaxation. She went over her school day, her press meeting with a local news station afterwards, her magic practice, and her time with her surrogate family at the end of the day. However, this wasn't enough to keep her entranced in this dream state.

Frisk got up from her bed and immediately rushed down to the kitchen to prepare some chamomile tea for herself. This was widely known as a sleep remedy, so she hoped it would give her the rest she deserved. She saw the stairs, and began to trudge down to her destination. Unbeknownst to her, Asriel was in the living room, reading a book to quell his restless mind.

As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed his presence, but decided not to disturb him. Frisk prepared a minor fire spell as she got the ingredient. There were dried chamomile flowers, sugar, a tea infuser, milk, and the water she was using the spell to heat. Eventually, these all made it into the teapot, releasing their tantalizing flavor into the water. Finally, she decided to go bother Asriel and see if he wanted any tea. After all, he might want to fall asleep as well.

Frisk walked herself over to the table and sat herself down on the sofa, two cups in hand. Asriel looked up as he heard the clank of the teapot on the table, and to his relief, he saw the one person he wanted to see at this hour.

"What are you doing awake, Frisk?" Asriel asked. He was worried that sleep deprivation may be worrisome for someone with such a busy schedule as her.

"No matter what I did, I couldn't seem to get myself to sleep. So, I decided to make chamomile tea as a remedy. I really should ask what has you up at this time, Asriel?" Frisk said. It was unnatural seeing him up so late, as he usually fell asleep before she did. He never was one for staying up too late, as past experiences with it hadn't bode well with him.

"Well, I was just reading this book, and I hadn't realized that it was so late, so I just kept reading. Eventually, I noticed, but at that point, I just said 'screw it' and continued." Asriel stated. The tea Frisk had made was looking quite alluring at this point, and he wondered if he could drink it with her.

"Looks like we're just a couple of kids with insomnia, huh?" Frisk said. "Anyway, do you want any of the tea? You've been staring at it like it was some ancient treasure!" She was happy to see him this excited over something she made.

"Tea sounds great right about now, thank you." Asriel sighed. He took a sip of the tea, deeply enjoying its flavor. It had a soothing effect to it, but he wasn't sure if it was from the tea, or from Frisk's presence. Either way, he was happy about the calm.

Frisk stared him down, grinning to herself as Asriel drank the tea. She finally took a sip of it, and relished in the quality of the chamomile flowers Asgore had bought for them. He was a tea connoisseur, and knew exactly what would please his child and his friend's palates.

"You know Frisk, your skill with the minor fire charm is getting better! I can taste it in the tea." Asriel declared. Frisk was overjoyed. Fire magic was not her specialty, water magic was, so she liked to hear that her magical ability was rising.

"Is that so? I know you are getting better at minor water spells as well. Yesterday, you actually didn't get the water all over your fur that time." Frisk said said with a grin.

"Hey, you were the one who made it get all over me! It was going fine until you decided to waltz on over to my spell and disrupt it!" Asriel complained. He was now leaning towards her on the sofa, his book on the armrest. He was still a little upset at having the spell fail, even if it wasn't his fault.

Frisk started to chuckle. Getting a rise out of him was extremely amusing to her, and seeing him all flustered was pretty cute in her book. She moved closer to his body, and started to snuggle on his shoulder. She could feel his impressive physique under all of his soft, warm fur.

"I'm sorry about that," Frisk said, "but it was a really good opportunity. I just had to!"

"It's fine, Frisk. I didn't have much hope in my abilities anyway, so I half expected that to happen." Asriel said. He turned his face to Frisk's, smiling at how adorable she looked in the wee hours of the night. Their teacups were nearly empty, so he went to pour some more into each cup.

"Well, whenever you can't believe in your own abilities, I'll believe in them for you okay?" Frisk told him. She approached his face and kissed him on the lips after that statement. The kiss lingered for a little more than a second, before dissipating

"Thanks, Frisk. I'll do the same with you." Asriel responded. He embraced Frisk and pulled them into a reclining position in each other's arms. Their breaths slowly synchronized as they fell asleep on the sofa, content with each other's company.

In the morning, Toriel walked into the living room to find Asriel and Frisk in the arms of each other. She smiled to herself, reminding herself of how sweet young love truly is.


	2. A Clockwork Grey

Today, Asriel and Frisk were out practicing their magic and technique with Sans. Both of them have a project together to create five powerful spells, with at least one being a combined spell. There was a roulette for which kind of spell-casting they could use. Luckily, they got incantations, which was their primary way of spell-casting along with martial art casting. They were trying to focus on forming the most creative way of doing the spell.

Sans saw them working on a notebook, scribbling ideas for their spells. He lingered around just enough to catch the idea of what they wanted to do. However, he wanted to make sure the spell would be amazing in every way, inspired by their creativity. As they sat there talking, he went behind them to try to join in on the conversation.

"nice looking spell ya got there, kiddos." Sans said. Frisk and Asriel jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Frisk inquired. It wasn't normal for Sans to be in their house, as he was usually tinkering with the machine he had in his shed.

"i just had some free time, so i wanted ta visit you guys," Sans stated.

"You're interested in our spell, right?" Asriel asked. He was very perplexed by this whole situation.

"yeah. i see you want to use your dark magic while Frisk will use her light magic in conjunction with you. an interestin' idea for a spell, i'll tell ya that much." Sans declared.

"Indeed. We think it would be cool to have our contrasting magic types working together." Asriel replied

"cool. well, i want to see it." Sans said casually.

"Wha-what! We aren't even sure if it is going to work!" Frisk yelled. She was unprepared to do such a complicated spell at this time.

"it's fine. i'll help ya guys." Sans replied. He didn't want to see them fail, and he knew a lot about magic and how it works, so it is a perfect opportunity to help them with their spells.

"Okay, we'll do it." Asriel said. "Just make sure to be very thorough with your criticisms. I don't want anything dangerous to happen, so if you see something going wrong, please, stop us."

"okay, milord." Sans said sarcastically.

"Sans, please be serious!" Asriel retorted.

"fine. no fun for me, i guess."

Frisk and Asriel started to cast their spell, simultaneously taking a deep breath and closing their eyes. Sigils appeared at their feet when they started. They swept their feet rhythmically behind them, until they were a good five feet away from each other. Then, they brought their hands to their cores, one on top of the other. The hand on top gradually lifted up as they started to recite their chant. An orb of light appeared in Frisk's hands, while one of darkness appeared in Asriel's. Their hands started to arch to accommodate the growing masses in their hands.

"The light of the virtuous heroes of yore," Asriel recited. His red eyes opened as he chanted. The sphere of darkness in his hands started to lash out in small tendrils.

"And the darkness borne of thy sins," Frisk finished. Her purple eyes opened as well, staring at Asriel's. Light started to shine, bright as the very sun. Each of them started to panic, wondering if the spell is going to end badly. Their hands started to fall out of place, making each orb increasingly chaotic. Sans noticed them struggling and opted to stop them.

"stop! you guys are not in control!" Sans yelled. He brought up barriers made of bone to protect everyone in case they were focused too hear him.

The two teens broke from their formation and started panting. It was easy to see that the spell was taxing their energy. Asriel limped over to Frisk to see if she was doing fine. While this was happening, Sans walked over to the living room to get them water bottles. As he came back, he saw that they were finally standing up straight, but still taking very deep breaths.

"here. you guys need to drink." Sans told them. They were visibly gracious to his offer, and started to drink with such fervor that he could see water dripping from the sides of their mouths. "you guys aren't synchronized enough. synchronization is everything with dual spells. you guys panicked so much that you could have blown up the entire house."

They were visibly taken aback by this. Neither of them would have thought that their power could be so destructive.

"How can we synchronize if we aren't literally right next to each other?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. If we were any closer, we could hurt each other with our magic!" Frisk complained.

"that's the thing. you need to be close to each other to synchronize. You might think that you could hurt the other, but i know for a fact that you can't until after you cast the spell. you guy will be fine as long as you don't panic. oh! we should also go outside, in case something goes wrong again." Sans taught. They all then moved outside, to where the sunlight reached them.

"you should probably hold hands, kids." Sans added.

"What!? Why!" Frisk inquired as she and Asriel started to blush heavily.

"it's an easy way to synchronize for beginners. you guys are new to dual magic, so it is a good way to get started." Sans explained

"Sounds like a good explanation to me." Asriel stated, slightly muting himself as he said it.

Asriel walked over to Frisk, and took her hands in his. They started to take deep breaths, each starting to synchronize their breaths with the other. They closed their eyes, and a sigil appeared beneath their feet. It was colored black and white, the colors of their respective magics. The orbs appeared again, but this time smaller and more controlled.

"The light of the virtuous heroes of yore," Asriel started once again. This time, their eyes opened simultaneously as the chant began.

"And the darkness borne of thy sins," Frisk recited once more. The spheres in front of their chests slowly started to inch their way towards each other.

"Join in chaos! Chaos Bloom!" They said simultaneously. As they said that, the orbs finally joined together, expanding outwards at least twenty meters. Everything within that radius was in a monochromatic shade, and Frisk and Asriel had a white and black aura around them, respectively.

The spell was absolutely dazzling, but the beauty was ephemeral, as it all collapsed into a point above them. Sans assumed it was the target, and the teens were left very surprised.

"We did it, Frisk!" Asriel exclaimed as he hugged her. They smiled at each other, happy with their success.

"amazing. an attack and support spell all at once. absolutely brilliant, you guys." Sans remarked. He was very surprised at their creativity.

"Thank you so much, Sans!" Frisk replied. She felt so euphoric, she was almost lightheaded. Then, all of a sudden, realization dawned on her.

"Shit!" She yelled in desperation.

"What's going on, Frisk?" Asriel questioned.

"We still have four more spells to go!" Frisk told him.

"Goddamn it!" Asriel said in exasperation.

"hahahahahahahaha! you guys, it'll be fine! ya did so well!" Sans said. He knew they could do it, due to their strong bond, and, of course, a little help from him.


	3. Treno Rosso

Frisk and Asriel had returned to the train station from a news building two hours away from their house. They were just lending some of their views to the outlet upon the increasing welcoming of monsters into the society. The train they happened to be on was a rather beautiful shade of crimson, but, unluckily for them, the train had to stop on many different occasions due to animals on the tracks, paparazzi seeing the duo through the window and _then_ subsequently running onto the tracks to stop the train, and many other beautiful occurrences similar to that. The two teens were starting to get severely irritated and tired, as it was the dead of night, and they weren't even halfway home yet.

"Ugh, my god, how long will this unlucky streak just go?" Frisk whined in exasperation as Asriel arrived from the bathroom. He could easily see the irritation in her eyes, and was thinking of something to quell her nerves.

"I don't know, Frisk, but I do know that you might as well relax instead of getting more annoyed than you already are." Asriel retorted. He was also just as angry as her, but tried to hide it to the best of his ability. "In the meantime, what do you say we go to the the food car and get some dessert?"

"Sounds good. Dessert sounds just fine, Asriel." Frisk said rudely.

"You'll feel better, trust me." Asriel responded. He knew better to anger Frisk even further than she already was, lest he wanted to incur her wrath.

They took off from their seats, and started walking to the food car. On their way, Asriel noticed many staring faces, looks of awe as well as disgust. As usual, he deflected their eyes as to not bring attention to himself and Frisk. When they reached the food car, Frisk started to wordlessly examine the selection of foods. She focused her eyes on one very appetizing slice of cheesecake. Asriel noticed this, as he also wanted this specific dessert, and was very happy that their culinary palettes were so similar.

"We'll take one slice of cheesecake," Asriel said, as Frisk was too busy staring at the pastry. The cashier, a halfling with a fox tail in a similar age range to the duo, readily took the piece and gave it to Asriel.

"Here you go, sir. That'll be $2.50." The cashier said. Asriel could see the immense awe in his eyes from seeing someone he obviously considered a celebrity. Ever since halflings started to appear again, the Dreemurr family has always shown public support to them, gaining the approval of this reappearing people group. "You know, its not everyday that we get celebrities on this train."

"Ah, we aren't celebrities, we're just normal people. Thank you for the cake, though." Asriel responded as he handed the cashier his money. He waved as he walked away with Frisk. Once they got back to their seats, they each got a fork and began to tuck in to the cake.

"Wow, this cake is amazing!" Frisk exclaimed as she ate.

"I told you it would help," Asriel said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up, Az." Frisk said while silently withdrawing. Asriel laughed, as seeing her being so bashful was entertaining, due her usually teasing him rather than the other way around. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her.

They continued to ravenously attack the cheesecake, until there was none but crumbs left. Light started to dim, as the train's conductor decided to dim the lights to be courteous to all the tired people at this hour. Frisk stared into Asriel's beautiful crimson eyes, leaning more and more into his chest. He decided to lift the armrest separating their two seats, thereby fully closing the gap between the two teens. Eyes started to relax as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Let's agree to use a car the next time we have to go on an excursion like this, okay?" Asriel said.

"That would certainly be less of a disaster than this," Frisk replied. As she spoke, she shifted her weight to lean into Asriel even more that she already was. He plopped his head on hers in a response to this sudden movement. "It shouldn't take six hours to go a two hour distance."

"I second that notion, but I don't want to call this a complete disaster," Asriel whispered.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because we got a nice dessert and a quiet place to rest out of it. Sure, I would like to be home, but this wasn't all bad."

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I have no choice but to agree with you." Frisk stated. She lifted up and placed a small kiss upon Asriel's forehead. He hugged her closer, and they began to doze off, despite the worry that they might not get up in time to depart from the train. They just kept to each other, all worry melting away.


	4. Chicken Soup for the Soul

Frisk was in her room, suffering. She had happened to get a fever from a person in school, and she was currently a sniveling mess. Her nose was dripping, her hair disheveled, and she was sweating so much she could have covered the bottom of a bathtub with sweat.

Due to this, Asriel had taken the position of caretaker while his parents were away. They had decided to go on a vacation with just them taking part, so the kids had stayed home for the weekend. Therefore, he was left do deal with Frisk in all of her sweaty glory.

He went to the kitchen to go ahead and make some food for her. After emerging from the underground, Asriel had taken quite a liking to cooking, and thus had become very talented at it. He took out a pot, and filled it with water. The stove lit with magic when Asriel took out some chicken. It plopped into the pot upon the stove, and he took out some vegetables and spices to supplement the chicken.

"Asriel," Frisk yelled from her room. Asriel promptly turned off the stove, and ran to Frisk's room to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw Frisk trying to stand up, wearing only her undergarments. He blushed inwardly, but continued into the room to see what was wrong.

"Do you need help with anything, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"Can you help me get my clothes on?" She replied. He looked into her room, and scurried to the drawers to get some light clothing. There was a light tank top and shorts in the top drawer, so he took them to Frisk. She put them on, albeit very slowly, and started to lurch towards Asriel.

He caught her as she stumbled upon her feet. She looked at him, her face visibly weary.

"Can you also take me to the living room? I'm sorry if this is too much," Frisk told Asriel.

"No, it's fine. I'll take you." Upon saying that, Asriel lifted her up bridal style and walked over to the living room. He set her down on the sofa, and wiped away the sweat on hew face. His hand hovered over her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Your fever seems to have gone down. I want to make some soup for you, so just hold on for a few moments, okay?"

"Okay,"

After that conversation, he ran back over to the kitchen. The stove turned back on, and he took out a chef's knife. to chop the vegetables. He minced the onion, sliced the celery stalk in half and then into small pieces, and minced the carrots. Then, he took out a pan and turned on another section of the stove. Butter fell into the pan, melting upon contact with the hot metal. He threw the veggies into the pan, and sprinkled some salt, pepper, oregano, and basil over the top. All of the veggies eventually got coated with the butter and seasoning, and softened as well. Asriel stopped the heat, and took out the chicken from the stock.

The tender meat of the chicken was soon torn apart, and tossed back into the chicken stock along with the vegetables. Asriel put salt, pepper, cilantro, turmeric, and saffron into the pot of boiling stock, and covered it with a top. Meanwhile, he decided to make a cold drink for them both. Grapefruit soda, lime juice, and lemonade were all taken out of the refrigerator. A cup of each were mixed in a pitcher, and then split evenly into two cups. He put a few drops of salt into the drink to enhance the sweetness.

When the soup was done boiling, he turned off the stove and got two bowls ready. Soup was ladled into the bowls, where it gave off a wonderful aroma. Asriel topped of the dish with a dash of cream in each bowl, and a sprig of parsley. Afterwards, he ferried the dishes off to the living room table. He returned to get the drinks, and then finally sat down on the couch with Frisk.

"This looks great, Asriel," Frisk said. "Thank you so much."

"You should taste it," Asriel responded. Frisk then took her spoon and dipped it into the steaming liquid. It poured into her mouth, and she hummed in delight.

They started to eat together, each savoring both the food, and the moment. The drink perfectly accompanied the soup. Its sweet acidity easily paired with the savory richness. Soon enough, they had both finished their meal, and were resting after the endeavor. Asriel took the dishes to the kitchen sink, washed them, and placed them in the dishwasher. Frisk stood up, and walked over to the kitchen.

She walked past Asriel, and searched in the cabinet for a dessert. She set her eyes upon some cookies, and took the box out. Two were taken out, one for each teen, and they got some milk as accompaniment. They ate the last part of their meal with joy, and went back to the living room after they were done.

Asriel turned on the television, scouring the channels for something decent to watch. He stopped when he got to a channel he liked, and they spent the rest of the day relaxing and talking.


	5. Ring A Bell

_That day._ Two years ago, on _that day_ , Frisk and Asriel freed the monsters from the underground. _That day_ , Frisk abandoned Asriel, convinced by him that he was a lost cause. _That day_ , a day on which sadness and happiness of all kind ran amok. _That day_ , in which King Asgore could finally live in peace, knowing no more senseless murder would have to be committed. _That day,_ in which Toriel could finally rest her mind about her beloved adoptees going off to kill themselves. _That day,_ where Undyne could stop devoting her life to fighting, and Alphys could stop festering in her own despair. _That day,_ where Papyrus could make new friends on the surface, and Sans could finally live quietly with his brother without any extra responsibilities. _That day,_ wherein Mettaton could spread his talents to a wider audience, Napstablook could finally find acceptance, Muffet could spread her sweet delights to every corner of the world, and Grillby could spread warmth and joy through his food to a whole new demographic of customers. _That day,_ was today.

Celebration was in the air as all of the monsters rejoiced in the single most important date in their history, and there was no room for sadness. Absolutely everyone was celebrating, even halflings and humans in support of monsters, for some were able to be introduced to a side of their family obscured by history and others were able to create strong bonds with a people group they didn't know existed. Cakes and pastries and songs and kisses and hugs and happy conversations were shared with an absolutely immense amount of people, creating a web of lovely connection. All were celebrating, except for one individual. Frisk.

Oh Frisk, that poor girl. The one person absolutely heralded by all as the savior of monsterkind, was deep in her own personal rut of frustration and guilt. After all, she wasn't even the person to free the monsters from the underground! It was Asriel, their very own heir to the kingdom. That one prince was the actual savior of monsterkind, not her. She was just an impostor, posing for the title along with having a false holiday revolving around her.

However, Asriel, the "real" savior, was celebrating among everyone else. Why? Both he and Frisk were responsible, not one or the other. Frisk was the one who had prevented him from irreparably damaging the timeline, and had kept him alive with her magic after he released the seal that was trapping all of the poor souls in the underground. However, Asriel was becoming increasingly concerned with Frisk's well-being. He went to look for her after finishing a plate of food he was quite enjoying.

First, he checked the yard. He figured that Frisk might want to be outside, tired from the stuffiness of the house, with so many people. She wasn't there. Next, he tried asking around the house to see if any of the guests had seen her and knew where she went. This time, he believed that he might have just missed her among all of the merriment of the party. It turns out that none of the guests knew where she was, either. How strange, he thought.

Finally, he checked in her room. At this point, he cared not about her privacy, as he was concerned with her safety more than anything else. As he stepped into her room, his eyes widened at the horror staring right into his eyes. Her room was completely destroyed. Papers were strewn across the floors, the bedding was disheveled, and the many awards Frisk had received for her humanitarian work over the past two years were in shambles. Suddenly, Asriel realized who had caused this and where this person was.

Asriel ran as fast as he could over to Mount Ebott. He passed the Dreemurr monument, erected in honor of the family leading the monsters through their plight. Birds chirped playfully, fittingly with the situation, but almost mockingly in relation to the two teens at the center of it all. Once he reached the top, he glanced at the monument of Frisk. It read "Arima Ausarta Frisk, munstroen salbatzailea," or "Arima Ausarta Frisk, savior of monsters," in the ancient language of the Arima Ausarta monster clan, from which Frisk had descended from. He walked past the monument in order to get to the hole in which the seal to the outside world once stood.

Asriel entered the passage, using fire magic to make a light in the dark environment. The menacing hallway of Asgore's former castled haunted him once more, as he was reminded of where he fought Frisk on that one fateful day. The very thought entering his mind was debilitating, but he pressed on to his quest to find his loved one. Scenery went by and by, as Asriel finally saw the target he was looking for.

In the Judgment Hall, Frisk was kneeling, silence dominating the area. She maintained a stiff posture as she started to weep, wails echoing off the chamber walls. Slowly, Asriel inched his way towards her, trying to reach her shoulder in the least forceful way possible. Eventually, he made his way over to her side, embracing her deeply to try to quell the struggle within her mind. As soon as she realized what has happened, she collapsed into his arms, her eyes absolutely flooding with tears. Any thought that was happy surrounding that day in her mind was completely eviscerated, her mind filling with absolute grief and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Asriel. I am so very sorry." She bawled into his Asriel's arms as he rubbed her back. He could feel her emotional response magic emanating from her, super-cooling all of the tears drifting down he face. Asriel used fire magic to heat his body up, nullifying any negative effects her magic might inflict on her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Frisk. This day is dedicated to your accomplishments, which have done nothing but good. You shouldn't apologize for them," Asriel told Frisk. Her breathing hitched as she started crying more heavily.

"I didn't accomplish what they think I did! You did, Asriel, and I'm just stealing all of the credit you deserve!" Frisk blubbered into Asriel's fur. Nothing could possibly make up for what she had "done" to Asriel in her mind.

"Frisk, if you hadn't made me come to my senses, Everyone would still be trapped in the underground. We did this together. Both of us were integral in releasing the monsters to the surface." Asriel explained. Frisk picked up her head from his neck and looked into him with her lavender eyes. They were still full of tears, much to Asriel's dismay.

"But Asriel, I-" Frisk was cut off by Asriel closing the gap between their mouths.

The kiss was full of passion, with each member having tears flow onto the other. They embraced each other deeply as they met, sharing the moment with each other. Asriel put his paws in Frisk's hair, her doing the same to his fur. They only stopped to catch their breath, and they then stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Asriel." Frisk said. She kissed him one final time before creating some space between the two.

"And I love you as well, Frisk." Asriel sighed. He then took out a bell he had in his pocket and placed in her hand.

"If you ever want me by your side, ring this bell, and I will know, okay?" Asriel told Frisk.

Wordlessly, Frisk nodded, standing up and taking Asriel's hand in her own. Afterwards, they spent the rest of the night in happiness among the family they loved so much.

 **AN: Happy late 2nd anniversary, Undertale!** **I wanted to make something to celebrate, and what's better than a one-shot to celebrate with? Just in case you may want to know, the song referenced in the title is Ring A Bell by Bonnie Pink. (also all of my other titles are references too, but you'll have to figure them out OwO) Thanks everyone, and happy anniversary!**


	6. Sea Shells

_**Heat waves.**_

A heat wave was currently taking place in the Ebott area. Consequently, everyone grew very hot, sticky, and uncomfortable. Everyone detested them, especially monsters with fur, as it was hotter for them. As one would be led to believe, the Dreemurr family was currently in agony, sweating away their pain in their home.

However, one individual wasn't affected too much by the heat wave. The town's own token human, Arima Ausarta Frisk!

She was currently enjoying the heat wave, liking how it contrasts with the normally temperate climate of Ebott. It was a nice change of pace, and she was getting along swimmingly. Naturally, she suggested the beach as an option to cool everyone off, and most agreed. The only ones who didn't were Sans and Papyrus, who, because they were non-buoyant skeletons, did not see the appeal of the beach or swimming in general.

However, as the date approached, more and more people started shirking out of the occasion. Undyne, now a private fitness coach, had an appointment with a particularly rich, albeit ill-tempered, client. Alphys, being the scientist that she is, caught wind of an important scientific discovery and had to fly to the location to analyse it. Mettaton, despite having a waterproof body, had to cancel for a concert. Asgore, an accomplished politician, had to fly to New York for a UN meeting discussing monster rights. Toriel, the wonderful goatmom herself, had to have a conference with a parent concerned about her child creating trouble in the school. Thus, only Asriel and Frisk still had time for the occasion, due to it being on a holiday.

So, on that morning, Frisk and Asriel decided to take the bus to the beach. Asriel currently had a dark blue t-shirt with his gray board shorts, while Frisk had a teal tank-top, jean shorts, and a black bikini all underneath. They were currently sitting in the back of the bus, accompanied with all kinds of individuals.

There were monsters, humans, and halflings alike on the bus. They even saw some inter-species couples besides them, much to their surprise and joy. Some stood out, others blended in, but one thing was shared among all individuals on the bus: a desire to go to the beach.

The bus was beach-bound, driving through the town, eventually reaching the coast in twenty minutes. As the bus came to a stop, all riders sighed in relief as they were finally able to escape the wretched cage of metal boiling their insides. Floods of people fled the bus, all starting to walk towards the sandy seascape they were so eagerly awaiting.

The two teens approached a particularly enchanting area of sand, one with only gently curving mounds. Asriel laid the towel out, while Frisk got out the sunscreen and water bottles. She gradually started to take her outer clothing, leaving only her bikini on, ready to get into the water awaiting her. Asriel, however did not proceed to take his shirt off like Frisk expected. He got up next to Frisk when she was applying her sunscreen, apparently ready to go, just like her.

"What's wrong, Asriel?" Frisk asked. She could see him seize up for a moment, but then he relaxed, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong." Asriel replied. Frisk looked at him with suspicion as he said that. Granted, she had only seen him swim in a pool alone with either her or their friends, so she assumed that he just might be shy around so many people.

"Why didn't you take your shirt off? That seems a little strange for someone so eager to get into the water earlier," Frisk inquired. It was really all too strange to see him like this, she thought.

"Oh, y'know, I just thought it might cool me down a bit more!" Asriel said with a certain quavering quality to his voice. Frisk just continued with her strange looks, wondering what could possibly be going on inside Asriel's head to make him behave so weirdly.

"You have your fur to do that for you, Asriel. What's really going on?" Frisk questioned slightly aggressively. Asriel blushed slightly, sighing in defeat.

He lifted his shirt up, revealing his well-toned body. However, Frisk noticed something quite out of the ordinary. The black lines on his fur that appeared in his hyperdeath form were suddenly spreading throughout his torso and upper arms. He was looking down, making a quite visibly sad expression.

"I don't like being reminded of that form, and I don't feel feel like others are going to be accepting of this new feature either. There is a strange feeling that I have that it will not extend to my face this time, but I don't feel the best about the rest of my body." Asriel confessed. Frisk went up to him, and hugged him, trying to make light of the situation.

"In all honesty, I think the lines are quite interesting. Although, I don't think the opinions of others should affect your ability to enjoy yourself. Just get into the water, and relax, okay?" Frisk comforted. This was all superficial, she thought, and she wanted Asriel to not be so bothered by other people's opinions.

"Okay, Frisk. Lets go." He said softly. He was still uneasy about this, but was encouraged by Frisk to have some fun like he intended.

They reached the water, and immediately shuffled back slightly, due to the water's cold temperature. Eventually, they made their way to waist level, relaxing in the frosty sea. Frisk splashed Asriel, getting most of his fur wet in the process. As a retort, Asriel tripped Frisk so she ended up completely in the water. Afterwards, she jumped on him, pulling her down with him into the ocean.

The two played around for a bit, roughhousing punctuated with giddy laughter as they splashed and tackled each other. Eventually, the water fight got so intense that Frisk used a water spell to completely enshroud Asriel in water. Asriel admitted defeat, officially ending the battle. They started to walk back to the shore, but one wave carried a particularly sharp sea shell that produced a small cut on Asriel's midsection. Each teen was caught off guard, and Frisk immediately collapsed her hands to produce a healing spell.

"Imbue the light of life! First Aid!" Frisk chanted. The wound on Asriel's torso sealed itself, only leaving behind the blood seeped out pre-healing.

"Thanks, Frisk," Asriel said. He wiped the remaining blood off of him, and they proceeded towards the towel.

"Don't sweat it, Az. I'm always here to help." Frisk declared. She smiled at him, making sure to imbue that knowledge into him. Asriel produced a small flame, and went on to dry both of them off with the radiating heat. They collapsed onto the towel, holding hands as they faced the sun. Frisk shifted onto her side, moving to kiss Asriel. He accepted, letting her place her lips onto his. The kiss was light, lingering like a sea shell in the sand.

After spending a sufficient amount of time laying down, they both got up to put on their clothes and walk to the bus stop. They got on the next available bus, spending most of the way there cuddling with each other. As soon as they got home, Toriel greeted them with a nice, warm plate of food, and they all spent the rest of the night enjoying the experiences they had on that day.


	7. Boléro

As the day came to a close, Asriel once again found himself spending his time with Frisk, engaging in all kinds of things to pass the time. One of their favorites was to be silly with each other, in any way possible. Many times, one of the two would randomly break out into either song or dance to keep themselves entertained and drive the boredom into the deepest recesses of their minds. As homework for English class, the teacher told all of the students to go home and watch an adaptation of a Shakespearean play and compare it to the original version. The play had to be one they covered in class, so the two teens chose The Tempest, as it has a relatively new adaptation.

They both settled down to watch the movie, fully prepared for what may come at them. Popcorn was at the ready, two cans of cola were opened fresh out of the refrigerator, and they had some blankets to cover themselves with in case they got cold while watching the movie. The movie was popped into the CD player, and they started it with haste.

Asriel started to recede under the covers, feeling the cola cooling him down. Frisk began to gorge herself with popcorn, all in an attempt to escape the monotony being pushed upon them by this movie. Boredom was slowly starting to creep back into their minds, and they were not going to stand for it.

Asriel promptly stood up to go to the bathroom, but instead of walking like a normal person would do, he stood on his tiptoes and began to artfully pace forward, intriguing Frisk in the process. After he danced out of her view, she stood up herself and walked to the stairs. The door burst open upon Asriel finishing, and Frisk saw this in the corner of her eye.

She started to sidestep dramatically towards him, puffing out her chest in the process. Her foot movements were light and airy, just like those of Ariel in the play. She arced her final step in a way where she landed in a forty-five degree angle in relation to Asriel, invoking a sense of playfulness in them both.

Asriel slid his feet past hers, eventually getting to the point where his right side was facing her left. She turned 180 degrees, and slowly intertwined her fingers with his. A step was taken, followed by more from both parties. Frisk let go of his hands to place hers on his shoulder, circling around to his backside.

Asriel looked back at Frisk, deftly turning perpendicular from her, with all his weight upon one leg. He jumped up into the air, briefly splaying his legs, and then landing with a spin only to face Frisk once more. Not to be outdone, Frisk lifted her leg up, and began to do a fouetté, landing with arms out and legs lunging towards him. Asriel swiftly hooked his arm around hers, and used his body as a pivot point for hers, moving her in a circular motion around him. Quickly, he whipped her up into a standing position, Frisk slightly smiling at the maneuver. In contrast to Asriel's quick motions, she slowly lifted her leg, balancing on the ball of her foot.

Arms and a torso started to gesture playfully at Asriel, who took her hand in his. He pulled her towards him, making her drop her leg in the process. Dirty glances were exchanged as they began to shuffle away from each other. As they were shuffling, small magic circles appeared at each of their feet. They summoned the element they had control over, water for Frisk and fire for Asriel.

Fire danced around in circles as Asriel initiated multiple fouettés, gradually landing in a cross-legged position with his fiery palms gracefully positioned in front of him in an arabesque. Frisk backed away from his approach in a brisé, water flowing forth from her hands. They both smiled at each other's impressive show of dancing talent. Each member started to circle the center point, magical elements trailing behind. Gait for both of the teens was hunched and small, but ready to spring up.

A simultaneous pirouette was executed, and the two teens met in the middle. Frisk leaned upon Asriel, grabbing hold onto him to stabilize herself. He promptly lifted her up, and continued to step in an artful manner all the way to the couch. Asriel sat down onto the couch, placing Frisk upon his lap as he did so. Little by little, he started to lean over to the point where he eventually was just laying next to her.

Frisk extended her hand to grab the remote, and turned off The Tempest, realizing it wasn't the best choice for a Shakespearean adaptation to watch. She turned towards his body, smiling at his presence. Eventually, laughter erupted out of both of them as they had realized what silly things they had done despite needing to do something else just to escape boredom. However, these two did not care, as they viewed it as time well spent.


	8. The Goat, The Girl, and The Concepts

After having a mental breakdown at the realization that the two teens still had four spells to go for their magic class assignment, Frisk and Asriel took to the young prince's bedroom, where ideas soared and pen met paper. Symphonies were being played in the minds of the two as they began to unravel all of their thoughts upon the canvas that was their paper. Incantations and movements were jotted down, brains were working, and magical energy was writhing with potential.

The caprine placed down ideas for the spells that each teen would have to perform on their own, incorporating the elemental magics of their study. Fire and dark and water and light would flare out, creating dazzling spells with devastating effects. Status ailments would be inflicted, and status boosts would be performed, creating great situations for the teens if they were to ever get into a fight with another.

The human gathered her ideas for the rest of the combination spells they had to perform. She focused on combing opposites in a way that creates perfect harmonies. No dissidence was to be had here, as only beautiful chords and melodies were allowed into this orchestration. Like the great suites of Fauré and Chopin and Debussy, masterful collections of actions and expressions were gathered into these spells, giving them a sense of wonder and glee incapable of production from other means.

All ideas were blooming into a beautiful flower, one that was destined to be represented in a beautiful crescendo of magic and words. Readily, magic was burning bright within the cores of the two teens, able to be released at any moment with a dedicated passion.

Instantly, the two teens swapped their notes,looking into each other's work with fervor. Eyes paced back and forth, going from line to line, word to word, and letter to letter in an energetic attempt to absorb information from the sheets staring back into them. Frisk got out her binder containing all the notes necessary for that class, and slid the two sheets into sheet protectors as they prepared to go to the yard to test out their creations.

"Your spells look really good, Frisk. They're such great concepts." Asriel praised as Frisk blushed at the complements. She had no idea he would be so open to the ideas she wrote down, highlighting the part of her psyche that gave herself no grief when it came to criticism.

"Your stuff was great as well, Asriel. I bet these will be the best spells in the class!" Frisk cheerfully giggled, much to Asriel's surprise. He had always been unsure of himself, so he wasn't sure the execution world be that perfect.

"I'm not so sure, but I'll try my best," Asriel replied. Frisk looked at him with a devious smirk while he was saying that.

"Don't be ridiculous. These ideas are great. You need to give yourself more credit, Az." Frisk retorted sarcastically. The caprine paused mid-walk, his face tilted the opposite direction, with a reddish tinge appearing beneath his fur.

"Okay, I will." Asriel finally announced. Frisk intertwined her fingers with his, applying a comforting pressure to his hand to reassure him that everything will go smoothly.

Once they got to the yard, they took out the binder full of spells, and set it upon the grass. The pages glinted from the evening sun, giving a warm glare at the two teens, somehow reassuring them. They flipped to the page where the two most recent additions are staying, and propped them up at an angle comfortable to read from while standing up.

Asriel nodded at Frisk, signifying his willingness to let her go first. She smiled, closed her eyes, and backed away. She turned to face the street, where she couldn't target anyone with the spell.

Her hands placed themselves in a prayer position, and a magic circle appeared at her feet, tinged a light blue. She took a deep breath, and began to recite.

"Divine waters of the holy," she started. Another magic circle appeared above and to the front of Frisk. Water droplets began to form, and hung off of the circle like it was a tangible object. Light began to shine from it as well, like some sort of glamorous, aquatic chandelier.

"Purge my comrades of all blights. Levis Aquas!" She finished. Water began to furiously rain down from the circle, each droplet shining like a little beacon. Frisk walked toward the rain, submerging herself within the spell. A circle of light appeared around her, signifying the spell's role as a support spell.

Asriel smiled at the successful spell, happy that he could create a basis for someone else's magic, just like a songwriter for a popular musician.

He faced the street as well, glad there were no people out at this time of day. Frisk walked toward him, ready to watch the spell he was about to perform.

"Merciful conflagration of ages past," He began. After the initial sounds were spoken, a deep crimson magic circle appeared at his feet, matching the color of his eyes. Fiery energy formed into a sphere, resembling a well-constructed automaton. The sphere had all of the intricacy of a grandfather clock, but none of the heft. Dark tendrils started to encircle the flames, creating a dark outer sphere to accompany the fiery inner one.

"Scatter the vice of mine innumerable sins. Tenebris Flammae!" He completed. Instantly, the spheres erupted in front of him, creating intertwining columns of flame and shade, like rubies and obsidian. After a good five seconds, the magic dispersed, leaving behind only a few stray embers in the air.

Frisk seemed dazzled by the spell, looking in awe at the intricate designs it created. She grinned at him, happy at the impressive display. Asriel took notice, and walked towards the other teen, only to meet up with her in front of the binder.

The duo took one final glance at the combined spell page, memorizing its contents down to the last detail. As they finished, they knelt on the floor simultaneously to get ready for the next spell they were going to perform. They had their hands on the dirt, connecting them by way of mother Earth.

"Marvelous flames of the world's dawn," Asriel began. A fiery magic circle appeared in front of the two, creating an aura of warmth. It was coated in soft flames, like those of a newly tended fire.

"And the malicious maelstrom of the world's dusk," Frisk continued. Quickly, a deep blue magic circle appeared ten feet above that of the previous. It had a watery layer, beckoning the two teens with its illustrious glinting.

"Dissolve into nothing! Beautiful Conflict!" They both finished reciting at the same time. The two circles crashed in the middle of the column they created, disappearing in a fabulous flourish. It created quite a forceful push, making the two teens lose their balance a bit. However they smiled at each other and pressed on to the final spell.

They stood up and joined hands, Asriel's right with Frisk's left. With shared conviction, they took a deep breath and prepared themselves for one last hoorah.

"I stand in a place bathed in heavenly light." Frisk began to chant. Both of them started to levitate slightly as the spell initiated. A white magic sphere similar to the magic circles they used while performing magic around their bodies, along with an extremely intricate magic circle appearing high above in front of them. It was shining brightly, similar to the sun on a particularly hot day.

"Cower before the opening maws of Hell." Continued Asriel. A similarly patterned magic sphere and ring appeared, the sphere surrounding their bodies, and the dark circle appearing on the floor. An aura of energy was emanating from it, seemingly as a reaction to the other circle. As the presence of the circles burned into them, they prepared to finish the spell. Their shirts fluttered as the spell grew in force, creating more pressure to complete it.

"Come forth, divine lightning! This is the end! Indignation!" They both yelled as they released the spell. The two circles summoned pure withe streaks of lightning, creating a destructive display, albeit one of beauty. The two teens settled back onto the ground, still holding hands. Their eyes widened at the accomplishment of their spell, filling them with happiness. Almost immediately after touching the ground, however, they both collapsed, falling flat on their back. This didn't phase them, as they directed smiles towards each other, content with their achievements.

 **AN: GET TALES SERIES REFERENCED! In all seriousness, check out this link for a video of how I first saw Indignation:** watch?v=PyPPsAfqkiA

 **Toodles, everyone!**


	9. Tales of the Rays

Rays shined through to Asriel's windows as the dawn arose from the horizon. The curtains were slightly parted, giving way to the gentle beam of light shining upon the caprine's bedroom. Asriel's eye twitched as the light hit his face, his visage being illuminated in the soft glare. Slightly, he opened his eyes to the prismatic lines entering his domicile. Little by little, he reluctantly receded his covers to a position where it exposed his furry body, receiving warmth from the energy transmitted by it.

Bags were under his eyes as he got up, squinting to preserve his delicate vision at this time of day. Asriel's parents were gone on a diplomatic trip, he wasn't a morning person, and it was a Saturday, so he decided only to get a t-shirt on to accompany his boxers. Gradually, he shuffled his way over to the drawers, where he found a verdant shirt and put it on. The light within the bathroom beamed at him, signaling his desire to empty his bladder from holding it all night to go to sleep. He went to the bathroom, did his business, and got out, only slightly ready to do things other than sleeping.

Accompanied by a groggy scowl, Asriel walked his way over to the kitchen, where he fetched a bowl. Milk and cereal were taken out of the refrigerator and pantry, respectively, and each were poured into the bowl, only to be topped off with a spoon. The sleepy monster lifted the bowl and walked over to the couch, where he started to consume the crackling confection in front of him. Hunger from the morning ceased to exist within Asriel, the cereal being devoured in an instant. However, this did not give him a newfound sense of energy, as he set the bowl down and laid down on the couch, gathering a comfortable pillow and preparing it for the weight of his head.

Only his eyes were still active, as he had not closed them after laying down. He stared at the wall, contemplating how he even managed to gather enough strength to even get out of bed despite his own unwillingness. A quick sigh was let out, and he resumed his ocular activities that kept him occupied while in this resting position.

After he laid down on the couch, Frisk just happened to walk out of her room, fully clothed and raring to go do something active. With a spring in her step, she skipped to the living room, where she took in a few gulps of fresh air. She noticed Asriel and his glum expression, smirking to herself about how silly he looked.

"What a dork," Frisk thought as she gazed upon his body. The cereal bowl clued her in to what could have happened, and she decided to do something to get him up, and not wasting away on the couch. Possibly.

Slowly, she approached the couch from the opposite side, and began to slither in between Asriel and the cushioning of the couch. As she reached her destination, she heaved her arm over his body to give him a nice hug from behind. Her head laid down on his shoulder, sighing after doing so just to annoy Asriel.

"What are you doing, Frisk?" Asriel asked in an irked tone as she continued to do bothersome things behind him. He could feel her heartbeat pounding on his back.

"Trying to make you stop being such a lazy butt!" Frisk answered back. After she said that, Asriel reached behind him and pulled Frisk to his front, placing her upon the ground in front of the couch.

"I don't feel like doing anything, so please, just let me lay up here in peace, Frisk." Asriel stated. Creases appeared on his forehead as he focused more and more on getting back to sleep. Frisk, however, was willing to do whatever it took to stop that endeavor.

"Y'know, I _would_ do that, but I care too much to just let you waste away like this," Frisk said sarcastically. She walked over to the piano bench and sat down, opening up the covers to the awaiting keys.

"Whatever. Just do what you want." Asriel groaned with his face buried within his pillow. He was going to try his hardest to ignore whatever Frisk would throw at him, but he secretly knew that he would probably be unsuccessful in that regard.

Frisk started to play the song _Death by Chocolate_ on the piano, starting softly with a relatively slow tempo. Over time, the volume rose in a sweeping crescendo that made the chorus of the song stand out among the other parts of the song. Asriel quite liked this song, but still tried his hardest to avoid any outside stimuli pushed upon him. Frisk, being the slight instigator that she was, took the opportunity to voice his inner feelings at that moment.

"This would be such a nice song to dance to, wouldn't it, Asriel?" Frisk inquired teasingly. She was met with no response except for the sounds of Asriel burying his face deeper within the poor pillow in his possession.

Directly afterwards, Frisk walked her way over to the strip of tiling in front of the couch where Asriel was laying upon. She laid her body down, grabbing hold of Asriel's arm in the process. Quickly, she gave it a few tugs to try out her solution of sliding him off of the couch. Eventually, she gave one big heave that sent Asriel plummeting to directly over her body.

He landed on top of her, surprise filling his brain as he processes what has just happened to him. Both of the teens also started to blush, turning their heads to avoid any needless eye contact. Rays of light were shining upon his face in just the right ways to illuminate his white fur, highlighting the handsome features of his face.

"Feelin' ready to go yet?" Frisk questioned. Asriel stared at her eyes, smirking as he came up with a witty comeback for what she had just said.

"I'm just fine where I am, thank you." Asriel replied coolly. Slowly, each teen erupted into laughter at the absurdity of the situation they ended up in. However, for all it is worth, they did stay in that position for a quite considerable amount of time. Granted, they did get up later, but for the time being, they were content just enjoying each other's presence.


	10. Lentil

Ever since the day started, Asriel has been acting very strange. For example, when he got up every morning, Asriel would follow a strict morning routine to get everything in order for the day. However, today he did little more than get his things ready for school and sit on the couch without either entertainment nor breakfast until it was time to go. Frisk took notice of this, seeing how unresponsive he was compared to his usual self. Despite worrying him, she had no spare time of her own, and got everything ready for the day ahead.

At school, Asriel's behavior continued to be strange throughout the day. Zero period was Physical Education, and although that did a good job of cheering most up for the day, it did nothing for the caprine. When he and Frisk were playing volleyball, he wasn't attentive at all, and didn't even seem to try to hit the ball at times. Eventually, after the students were let go to change back into regular clothes, he was the last one to come out of the gym.

In first period, Model United Nations, instead of researching his assigned topic and country policy, Frisk saw him staring blankly at the screen, struggling to move his hands to the keyboard to type critical information. Even when their friend in the same committee as them asked him about the topic, he mumbled back an unenthusiastic "I don't know" instead of the normal detailed explanation.

The two teens had English as their second period, which was normally a thought-provoking and deeply interesting class. However, as the class participated in a particularly stimulating discussion about symbolism in _Of Mice And Men_ , Asriel continued his abnormal streak, not talking once about all of the subjects of discussion. Frisk was starting to get extremely worried, but felt like bringing attention to it in the middle of school would just make things worse.

Next was AP World History, and once again, the riveting subjects and debates were being ignored by Asriel. At this point, Frisk figured it was just an off day for him. Any more worrying on her part would result in blood pressure too high for any human could handle.

Throughout the rest of the day, Asriel continued his pattern of apathy, impatience, and absentmindedness. Frisk just left him to deal with it by himself, because she had no idea as to how deal with whatever was inflicted upon his mind. She talked with some other friends, addressed her concerns, and then continued to relax, gradually becoming less troubled as the day went on.

Despite Asriel's strange behavior continuing throughout most of the day, their magic class was a very large exception to the formula. He shone through in that period and, although not talking even then, made significant effort into what he was working on for that day. Frisk found the change very jarring, especially considering that he was not himself most of the day. However, despite the apparent change in demeanor, his face remained steely and almost sorrowful in their last period, even deepening the expression.

After the class ended and school was released, Frisk went next to Asriel to walk home, as they always did. However, Asriel started to pace much faster that Frisk could keep up with, due to her short stature. Soon Asriel was one traffic light ahead of her, and Frisk just decided to take her time today to think about what has happened. She thought the whole day was just so strange, with Asriel's behavior and whatnot. As she thought, she continued onward to get to her house.

"Hello, my child," Toriel said as Frisk entered the house. She scanned her surrogate child for anything that was alarming, and indeed, there was something. Her expression was one of confusion and shock, not dissimilar to the expression of sadness she had observed on her son's face earlier.

"Have you seen Asriel anywhere?" Frisk asked. Toriel raised her hand to gesture to the point on inquiry.

"I believe he went to his room," Toriel said. Frisk started to walk towards the stairwell as soon as she said that. After climbing up a few steps, she slowly turned her body to face her back.

"Thanks, Toriel," Frisk said, and with the statement, she continued up the stairs to his room.

The hallway leading up to the bedrooms was dark, and warm with a stale heat of unconditioned air. There was a general sense of dreariness that accompanied it all, and a dark glow seemed to be emanating from some source. Slowly, Frisk approached the verdant walls of Asriel's bedroom, which had a slight black glow. Due to the constant supply of dark pigments, Frisk assumed this was being caused by Asriel somehow. Why, however, she did not know.

As she entered the room, Frisk saw the caprine curled up between the foot of his bed and the dresser. A faint hitching sound approached her ears as she saw his body slightly shake with a pattern similar to that of when one cries. Immediately, she covered her mouth with her hand, saddened to see her significant other in such a state. Asriel didn't seem to notice the human slowly approaching his figure in the shadows to the room.

Frisk knelt down next to the melancholy boy, gradually raising her arms to embrace him. Asriel reacted by turning his head away, with obvious wet streaks where hot tears had been. His crying gained a little bit of volume, which made Frisk hug Asriel even tighter. She felt the heat of his tears fall upon her arm, feeling the salty liquid trail down to her elbow.

"Please go away, Frisk," Asriel said, his voice quavering with sadness. The human responded to the comment by cupping his cheek, turning his face, and staring at him deeply in the eyes. Both teens could see each other's pupils dilate with an intensity only known by the mystery of love.

"And why should I do that?" Frisk questioned. She continued her menacing campaign to maintain eye contact with Asriel, making it ever so harder for him to shirk away to the endless abyss of sadness he wished to encase himself in at the time. Tears continued to form at the corner of Asriel's eyes, signaling the onset of more powerful emotions.

"I don't want to hurt you, like I seem to do to everyone around me. I feel so guilty for everything I have done, sometimes I wish you hadn't let me come back to the surface with you. I don't feel like I deserve it." 

Ah. The dreaded events of ages past, long since disregarded by the monster population. Flowey had committed many atrocities upon the day, which included the genocide of the entire population of monsters, whose souls were utilized to turn himself into his original form, Asriel Dreemurr. However, instead of reverting to the young prince most were used to previously, he became a perversion of himself self-entitled "The God of Hyperdeath". Alas, both forms weren't truly him, and were just the result of him being trapped in an emotionless state due to Alphys's experiments. Thus, the guilt carried within him for all of the atrocious things "he" had committed were merely consequences of sad circumstances that devolved into something horrifying.

"Please do not feel guilty about that, Asriel. You weren't yourself at the time, and those will never be your actions." Frisk stated strongly. Despite the forceful wording of her statement, she still gazed at Asriel with a glint of tenderness in her eyes.

Asriel eventually just laid his head down on Frisk's shoulder, letting all his emotion flow forth. All of the tears being saved for later on flowed out of his eyes, soaking both his face and Frisk's shoulder. Meanwhile, Frisk just maintained her tight, loving hold on Asriel's body, wanting to make sure he felt all of the comfort she can give. She massaged his back gently, making Asriel shiver slightly under her touch.

Slowly, Frisk turned her head to place her lips upon his cheek. She made sure the kiss was loving and comforting, wanting to ensure that his sadness goes away. Frisk felt Asriel's heartbeat slow quite a bit when she kissed him, attaining some semblance of her goal. Soon, she moved from his cheek to his mouth, calming him down with a long, passionate, and sweet kiss on the lips. Afterwards, they hugged each other ever close, and Asriel's crying finally ceased, much to Frisk's ease.

Asriel stood up, wiping the remnants of tears away from his eyes. Frisk got up as well, and intertwined her hand with his.

"Thank you, Frisk." Asriel said with a gentleness about his voice. As soon as he said that, Frisk squeezed his hand with a comforting touch.

"You're welcome, Asriel." Frisk stated lovingly back to the caprine. The two fled Asriel's room, going to the living room to spend time with their family. They experienced the rest of the day with no sorrow, as only happiness remained.


	11. Bidi Bidi Bom Bom

During the day, thunder had been ravaging the town of Ebott, causing a ruckus among the local population. Everyone was stirring, and even into the night-time, no one could rest soundly, for loud noises were constantly assaulting eardrums. However, despite the high-decibel catastrophe, two certain royal monsters were able to struggle their way to sound sleeping conditions. Those two, of course, were Asgore and Toriel.

In the exact opposite situation, their child and his friend fell victim to the disrupting shockwaves of lightning currently decreasing their hearing. Each of them were in the living room, biding their time doing different activities.

Frisk was making a dessert for the two of them, due to their insatiable sweet-tooths. She grabbed sour cream, sugar, vanilla, honeyed biscuits, and honeydew slices in order to make her immaculate idea come to fruition. She mixed the sour cream, sugar, and vanilla together, and immediately tasted the mixture. Euphoria came over her as she savored the sweet creation, and she slathered it all over the biscuits. Next, she took the slices of honeydew, and layered them on top of the covered biscuit, letting their fragrant juices absorb into the sour cream mixture.

Asriel was currently getting an album out of the various shelves designated to house the discs he was looking for. Due to the dim light, it was hard to figure out which album was which, but he eventually grabbed the one he wanted. As soon as his hand grasped the case, he opened it and put it into the CD player, dialing the volume down slightly to accommodate his sleeping parents. The music started softly, happening right as Frisk entered the area to give each teen their dessert.

"You want one, Asriel?" Frisk inquired right as she strut into the area. Asriel laid his eyes upon the succulent confection, which made him salivate and filled his stomach with hunger. His little tail started to wag slightly as well, intriguing Frisk with its motions.

"Yes please," Asriel responded, eager to have a taste. Frisk set the plate down on the coffee table, and brought one biscuit up to bring to Asriel. He took it into his paws, and took a huge bite into the pastry. Almost instantly, his eyes lit up with happiness as the taste of the biscuit coated his mouth, savoring the delicacy and sweetness of the dessert as a whole.

After seeing his reaction, Frisk decided that she absolutely must take a bite as well. She did, and her reaction was almost the same. The flavor of this simple combination was more than the sum of its parts in her mind, and it simply wasn't something she expected.

"Frisk, how did you make this? Where did you get the idea for this? It's so good!" Asriel exclaimed. Frisk found it cute that Asriel would be so flustered over some food, granted that she was as well.

"I don't know, but I've tasted each part separately before, and thought they would taste nice together. Never in a million years would I have expected it to taste this good." Frisk said. Even she didn't expect something so delicious out of all those ingredients. She took a mental note to make this for parties, as she knows it would be a hit.

After their revelation, lightning struck the ground loudly, generating a raucous boom that echoes through their ears. Light flashed through their window as they talked, illuminating their faces. Soon enough, the two teens felt tired enough to go upstairs to their bedrooms. Asriel and Frisk said goodnight to each other before going off to their rooms to change and go to bed.

Frisk changed out of her t-shirt and jeans, opting to put on a more comfortable ensemble of a loose-fitting shirt and pajama slacks. She scanned the room for any out-of-place items, and when she didn't find any, she turned the lights off and slumped onto her bed. The blanket was strewn about, and was uncomfortable under her body. Using her limited vision at that point in time, Frisk pulled the blanket over her, preparing herself for a nice, restful sleep.

Despite the relative comfort of her bedroom, Frisk couldn't get to sleep. Thunder was still roaring outside her window, creating flashes of light and booming noises she just couldn't stand. However, she was able to come up with a plan to sleep. She knows that Toriel and Asgore were able to get to sleep, and since Asriel is their son, he probably will be able to as well. Not only that, but he could probably lull Frisk to sleep, fixing a problem. So, she jumped out of her bed, opened her door, and headed towards Asriel's bedroom.

"Asriel, can I sleep with you? The thunder's keeping me awake." Frisk asked while creaking the door open. Asriel gazed at her from his bed, his eyes full of tiredness. After a few moments, Asriel set his head back down on his pillow.

"Come on in, Frisk." Asriel replied with a lazy tone in his voice. Frisk walked over to his bed, lifted the blanket, and pressed her body up against his. She lifted her arm to embrace him, gathering his wamth and comforting her in the process. In her opinion, Asriel was almost like a stuffed animal, but much, much better.

Gradually, as her restless mind still tried to calm down, Frisk found herself slowly running her finger across Asriel's body, making him shiver slightly under her feathery touch. Eventually, Frisk dragged her hand all the way down to the bottom of Asriel's shirt, making her way up his skin and fur. It was warm to the touch, and filled her with comfort, like a blanket would do for a child. After fooling around a little bit with the exposed area of Asriel's body, Frisk pulled her hand out of his shirt, and let her arm rest upon his stomach.

Frisk shifted her position a little bit to lay her head on the crook of Asriel's neck. From that position, she could feel his pulse. _Bum-bum, Bum-bum._ The sound brought her comfort, and eventually, it got the both of them to sleep, peacefully resting as the day ended.


	12. Alien

One night, Frisk and Asriel were getting ready to watch a movie together. Many times, the teens had debated over what to watch. Asriel insisted on watching an animated film, either from Disney or Dreamworks, and Frisk wanted to watch the movie _Alien_ , despite having watched it before, because she wanted to have Asriel see it. Frisk happened to really enjoy the film, but Asriel kept wanting to watch something else due to him being prone to being startled easily.

"Frisk, I really don't think I should watch this movie. I'm just not cut out to watch things like this!" Asriel complained. Frisk laughed as he said that, looking at him with ill intent. The caprine shot back a confused glare, wondering what mischievous schemes were swirling in her head.

"You're such a baby, Asriel! It's not that scary," Frisk responded. She put her hand on his arm and started to stroke it, trying to ensure that he would calm down. He still was apprehensive, but he visibly relaxed.

"Fine. I guess I'll watch your movie, even if it kills me." Asriel sighed, defeated. Frisk stood up from the bed they were on and went to the other side of the room. After searching for a bit, the human brought up a large fluffy pillow and threw it at her significant other. He recoiled from the impact and looked at her strangely.

"Here. Use the pillow to cover your eyes if you get scared." Frisk remarked sarcastically. By that time, Asriel was already turning his head the other way, his cheeks a deep maroon with embarrassment. Reluctantly, the teen took the pillow into his fluffy arms, holding it right below his head.

After watching Asriel accept the pillow, Frisk went over to the television to turn it on. She clicked the power button, and beams of light came out to greet her. As the television finally settled, she popped the _Alien_ disc into the DVD player. Soon enough, the two teens were greeted with the movie menu, and Frisk took the remote into her hands.

Eventually, the movie started, and the atmosphere alone was enough to frighten poor Asriel. Frisk saw him receding into the pillow as soon as the crew of the _Nostromo_ started to explore the foreign planet. Despite the scene's creepy tones and her prior knowledge, Frisk still watched with fervor, excited for the awaiting scenes. After a small amount of time with nothing climactic happening, Asriel decided to lift his head slightly from the pillow, gazing into the television screen.

He soon decided that that was a mistake. A little after he chose to lift his head, the officer named Kane decided to lower himself into a pit full of eggs. Suddenly, an alien launched out at Kane from one of the eggs, startling Asriel and making him gasp with fright. Frisk looked his way and smirked, triumphant with the knowledge she has of the movie. Asriel shot a discontented glare back at her, still taken aback by the previous scene.

Several more times throughout the movie, Asriel got scared and Frisk would react with laughter or a smile. Each time, Asriel clutched the pillow closet and closet to his body. Eventually, he was holding the pillow so tight that his arms were starting to tint a light shade of red. Deftly, Frisk shifted her weight to get closer to Asriel's body and started to wrap her arms around him. She smiled at him, this time being genuine, and eventually got the worried caprine to soften his hold on the pillow.

Frisk lay her head down on Asriel's chest, pulling the pillow down more so she could see. Asriel looked down at her for a moment, and continued to watch the movie with a newfound smile upon his face. However, the smile soon turned into a look of shock as the climax of the movie set in. Ripley, the movie's main character, had encountered the fully grown alien upon the escape shuttle after she had set the _Nostromo_ to self-destruct, believing the alien had been there. She spent some time panicking, but got back onto the shuttle and left as the _Nostromo_ exploded, thinking the alien got back onto the ship while she was panicking. However, she discovers it hidden away in a compartment, and she flees to the opposite end of the shuttle. Locked away in a closet, Ripley puts a spacesuit on and heads back toward the center of the shuttle. She opens the airlock as the alien approaches, but shoots it into space with a harpoon. However, when she closes the airlock, the harpoon gun catches on the door, leaving the alien dangling from the ship. As the alien struggled to climb back onto the ship, it drifts into the engine, whereupon Ripley turns it on and incinerates the alien. Afterwards, she records a message detailing her story, and sends her and her cat into stasis, awaiting the day they return to Earth.

After the movie ended, Asriel looked at the screen, stunned. He was in awe at how the story played out, glad that this movie wasn't just senseless murder like most horror movies seem to be. Frisk was glad that he had the same reaction that she had when first watching the movie, but took the opportunity to tease him.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Frisk teasingly asked her boyfriend. Asriel averted his gaze from his girlfriend, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks. Slowly, he thought of a response to the question.

"Shut up," Asriel said bashfully. Frisk processed the message in her mind, creating a devious plan to accomplish her goals.

"You shut up!" Frisk retorted loudly. Immediately, Asriel turned his head in shock, his eyes giving a quizzical look. The human stared back, her eyes filled with conviction.

"Make me," Asriel responded triumphantly. Unbeknownst to him, he had just played right into Frisk's trap.

Swiftly, Frisk went to Asriel's face and cupped it while she stole a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds, making each party yearn for more. Soon afterwards, Frisk moved back, smirking at the caprine.

"Touché," Asriel said, stunned by Frisk's bold moves. Eventually, they collapsed together, gently talking until they each fell asleep.


	13. Magnet

After a long day of volunteering at a local summer camp for community service hours for school, Asriel finally came back home, tired, and just about ready to fall asleep. Due to the rigors of the day, he decided to go straight to the shower as soon as he got home.

"Hi, Mom," Asriel said as he walked through the threshold to the house. He saw his father in the patio pruning his flowers while his mother, Toriel, stood in the living room, holding a glass of water in one hand and a phone within the other.

"Hello, my child. How was your day at the camp?" Toriel inquired. Asriel came to give her a hug before replying.

"I had fun, but it was a lot to handle. Some of the kids were really rowdy; they got injured and dirty, but it all went well otherwise."

"Ah, I understand," Toriel said. Having raised two children to adolescence, she knew the troubles of dealing with them. Of course, seeing as Asriel and Frisk are very responsible, and Chara is dead, she has no such troubles anymore. "Maybe you could take some of this experience for when you have children of your own."

"I suppose I could," Asriel responded. Taking his mother's advice into consideration, Asriel turned his attention to the other adolescent normally in the household. "Has Frisk come back from her shift at the library?"

Gently gesturing towards her phone, Toriel explained, "I was just calling her on the cell phone. She is walking home right now, but I don't know how close she is."

"Okay. I'm going to head to the shower now. Tell Frisk I said hi."

"Yes, my child. I love you!"

"I love you too, Mom."

Asriel began his ascent up the stairs, climbing to the corridor at the top. He turned the corner, and started to walk toward the bathroom at the end of the hall.

When he got there, Asriel stripped out of all of his clothing and turned the water on. He waited patiently for the water to heat up, stretching his arms out while he watched the streams flow forth. Finally, as soon as he tested the temperature and found it adequate, he stepped into the shower, wetting his fur with the gentle sprays.

Gathering soap upon his palm, Asriel began to lather it all over his body. Massaging the stresses of the day away, he slowly began to feel lighter as the dirt and grime lifted off of him. Going along with the nice feeling the water gave him, he began to think of his life after Frisk came along.

Thinking about how the events of his life fell into place, Asriel reflected on all of the positives he had to look back on and be happy about. One constant theme throughout these thought was the prevalence of Frisk and her impact on his life. She constantly filled his mind, entailing the love he felt for her and how to made him feel so happy, unlike the emptiness he had felt before as Flowey. Resonating with the thoughts and feelings that he had going through him at the moment, Asriel began to sing.

"All along it was a fever; a cold-sweat, hot-headed believer."

Asriel closed his eyes, letting the water from the shower head rush against his head. After all, water did remind him of Frisk. It comforted him, and he carried on.

"I threw my hands in the air, said, 'Show me something,'"

As he recited that particular set of lyrics, Asriel did exactly as it entailed, throwing his hands up, then bringing them back with strength.

"She said, 'If you dare, come a little closer,'"

Asriel paced back and forth within the shower quarters, trying to flow as well as he could within the confines of the shower stall.

"Round and around and around and around we go, oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know,"

Having stepped into the house a while ago, Frisk approached the bathroom with the same intentions as Asriel. However, she noticed his singing, and decided to stay on the other side of the bathroom wall and surprise him when the correct part came in.

"Not really sure how to feel about this, it's something in the way you move; Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way; I want you to stay."

At this point, Asriel had started to fully dance around the stall, deftly avoiding the tight space and splashing the water everywhere. He was preparing to sing the next verse, but he stopped when he heard a breath from outside the bathroom wall.

"It's not much of a life you're living; it's not just something you take, it's given."

Asriel audibly gasped when he heard Frisk begin to sing, altogether shocked that she had heard him doing something so normally unshared. Frisk smiled when she heard his gasp, knowing that although he may not have expected it, he surely will enjoy her company.

"Round and around and around and around we go, oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know,"

Frisk had began to set her back against the bathroom wall, pushing her hands in her pockets.

"Not really sure how to feel about this, it's something in the way you move; Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way; I want you to stay."

Frisk and Asriel's voices were in perfect octaves, creating a nice contrast to the sound of the rushing water of the shower. Feeling the rhythm of the music coursing throughout his body, Asriel began to gesture his hand outward, mimicking that of a conductor in a professional orchestra. Morale increased for both teens as they were about to enter into both of their favorite parts of the song.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh, the reason I hold on; Ooh-ooh-ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone."

Vocal acrobatics were being performed, with Asriel switching from chest voice to falsetto and back again to accommodate the tone of the song. Frisk joined in, adding strength to the melody.

"It's funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving; 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving,"

Each teen sang their hearts out, pouring tons of emotion into each note in the melody. Seeing as how this specific lyric spoke to them in such a personal way, the emotions shared by both of them spewed forth into the limelight, anchoring them further into the performance.

"Not really sure how to feel about this, it's something in the way you move; Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way; I want you to stay, stay; I want you to stay, ooh-ooh."

As the song concluded, Asriel turned the water off and rested his back against the shower wall, happy with the song and Frisk's presence. Frisk felt Asriel's weight against her own on the wall, and breathed in with ease.

"I love you, Asriel."

"I love you so much, Frisk."

"Let's do this more often, okay?"

"Will do, Frisk. Will do."

 **AN: The song is Stay by Rihanna. All credit for it goes to her, Mikky Ekko, Elof Loelv, Justin Parker, Kuk Harrell, and Def Jam.**


	14. Isla de la Juventud

It was a hot summer's day in Ebott, perhaps so hot it became a record high. The temperature peaked at 116 degrees Fahrenheit, beating the previous record of 111 degrees set more than 50 years prior. Many of the citizens were complaining about the heavy heat, burning skin, dehydrated bodies, so on and so forth.

Asriel and Frisk were both in the refuge of nice, air-conditioned rooms, due to the former chaperoning kids at a day camp, and the latter volunteering at a library. While bothersome some of the time, community service turned to be the teens' saving grace today.

Frisk got off her shift at a slightly earlier time than Asriel, but has a longer distance to walk. Starting her journey, she could already feel the piercing heat start to weigh in on her physical state. Even wearing a light pink linen blouse and short sport shorts, Frisk could not reduce the sun's influence. By the time she was halfway done with her walk home, her skin was covered in a thick film of sweat.

Eventually, Frisk got to the house. Inside, she found Toriel sitting on a chair carrying a towel, and Asgore calmly tinkering with the air conditioning. Toriel looked at Frisk's face with a sense of apology. Noticing Toriel's strange look, Frisk decided to ask Asgore "What's going on with the air conditioning?"

With a frustrated sigh, Asgore explained "The air conditioner both here in the living room, and in Asriel's room have broken. The one in your room and our room are still working, though."

Frisk responded, "Wow, I've gotten lucky, haven't I?"

"You sure have, my child," Toriel commented. "Asriel is in his room trying to deal with the heat. I think you should check on him to make sure he's alright."

"It doesn't sound like he would be. I'll bring some water, too."

Frisk ventured into the kitchen to fetch some water for herself and Asriel She got two big cups and filled each to the brim with ice and water. Traveling up the steps, Frisk came face to face with the door to Asriel's room. As she opened it, she encountered quite the interesting sight.

Asriel was sitting at his desk, bending over in the most awkward way possible, holding a folding fan and fanning himself with an intense vigor. His fur was slick with sweat, and Frisk saw his camp shirt on the floor. He was wearing a tank top along with shorts, which were also wet with his fluids.

"Are you okay, Asriel?" Asked Frisk. "You seem a little... wet here. I have some water for you!"

Asriel glared slightly and responded "You don't say, now, do you?" He took a breath and exhaled out a sigh. "Thanks for the water, Frisk."

Asriel reached out his hand to the large cup of water, to which Frisk graciously gave him. He could feel the coolness of the water through the cup. Slowly, but surely, he took the cup to his lips, tilting the liquid into his mouth. The caprine felt the cold water course through his body, giving a sense of solace through his thoroughly soaked visage.

Frisk leaned her attention back to Asriel, thinking of a way to relieve him of his condition. She remembered the pool in her neighborhood, and decided that it would be quite a convenient solution to her conundrum.

"Asriel, what would you say about going to the pool? It would be nice and cool, not to mention how much more comfortable it'll make you feel."

Asriel looked down to his clumpy, sticky, sweat-stained fur and answered "Anything to get out of this mind-numbing heat is good in my book."

Frisk smiled and hurried to her room. Drawers became disheveled as she began looking for her swimsuits. As she found the garments, Frisk began to look through to fing a matching color scheme, eventually settling on an azure high-necked halter bikini top and plain blue bikini bottoms. Quickly, she put the swimsuit on and went to the hallway closet for towels.

As Frisk was getting the towels in the hallway for her and Asriel, she saw him come out of his room. He was wearing mid-thigh length blue board shorts as well as his tank top from before. Asriel saw Frisk and smiled, calmly walking towards her. The girl gave him the towel, and they walked down to the door together.

The sun shone brightly outside, creating a strong sense of warmth. As the two got to the gates of the pool, Frisk pulled out the keys and pushed them into the slot. They entered the pool area and placed their towels on nearby chairs.

In order to prepare for the pool, Asriel grasped his shirt at its hem and lifted it up and over his head, placing it on the chair along with his towel. Frisk glanced in his direction and noticed how the lines that had been there previously have now disappeared, replaced with the stark white of his fur. He had learned to control the appearance of those lines, and wasn't quite as self-conscious as before.

Deviously, Frisk entered the water while Asriel wasn't looking and cupped some of it within her hands. As soon as she saw him turn around, she splashed him and got him soaking wet.

"Hey!" Asriel exclaimed as he recoiled in shock. Frisk was beside herself with laughter, moving around erratically within the pool. Asriel crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at her, wondering what was going through her mind.

"I'm sorry, Asriel, but the opportunity was just too perfect!" Frisk giggled. Asriel walked towards her to join her in the pool as he clasped his hands. He was still shaking his head slightly, smirking a little bit while facing Frisk.

"I bet you'll be sorry, Frisk!"

Asriel mumbled something under his breath when multiple water bubbles appeared around Frisk. The pupils of Frisk's eyes shrunk as she realized he was about to use the minor water charm she taught him.

"Diffusional Drive!"

The bubbles all popped around Frisk, soaking the parts of her body previously dry. Inwardly, she was proud he was able to do the spell successfully, but was just in shock at his bold move.

"Oh, it's on, Asriel!" Frisk yelled as she pushed him into the water with a smile. He came back up soon after, and, reciprocating her feelings, started to splash around water quite furiously. Each teen was laughing and getting soaked with each strike. The pair started to move towards the opposite end of the pool, where they started to catch their breath. Both of the looked at each other and chuckled, closing their eyes with relaxed sense of joy.

Eventually, the water fight subsided and they moved toward the steps inside the pool. Frisk was on a higher step, receiving a vantage point while still facing Asriel. The other teen was on the step right below, his legs parallel to his bottom, facing inwards towards Frisk.

"Today has been nice. Thanks for this, Frisk," Asriel cooed. He looked away slightly as he said this, a rose tint appearing at his cheeks.

"You needed it, Asriel. I could see how hard you've been working, and how much you wanted to relax. But, I think you were the one who made this so fun." Frisk said, sweetly. Her eyes filled with a warmth only seen in situations like this. Her counterpart, however, looked confused.

"Me? You took me here! I-I would still be melting in my room!"

"No, you made this a good experience for me. I got so happy seeing you be so eager for this, a-and you being so happy out here just filled me with joy. I'm just so happy to see you happy, Asriel. I mean it."

Asriel looked at Frisk with a passion within his eyes, and his mouth slowly curved into a soft smile. Very gently, he got up and placed his lips upon Frisk's. The kiss shared between the two was long, and full of intimacy. Soon, they settled into a position where Frisk was sitting on Asriel's lap, her arms clasped tightly around his body. Asriel's head was perched on top of Frisk's, easily overlooking the pool area.

"I just don't know how I'm going to sleep," Asriel sighed. Frisk gathered her thoughts to respond to him.

"Well, you can come in my room," Frisk suggested with a slight smirk.

"Should I gather a bunch of blankets to lay beside your bed?"

"No, silly. Just come on the bed with me."

Asriel started to smirk as well once he realized what Frisk was implying.

"You just want me as your teddy bear, don't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"How could I say no to that?"

That night, Frisk and Asriel lay in her bed, cuddling together in a state of bliss. Frisk once again had her arms wrapped around Asriel, loving every single second of it.


	15. Serenity

Curling up in bed after a long day at school was Asriel, now a junior and inundated by work from his courses. Falling asleep after his long day was quite easy, but staying asleep proved to be quite the challenge. His mind wandered and wandered, venturing further into his subconscious until it unearthed his most hated memories. This came to him in the form of a dream, slowly taking over all his other functions as well.

In the dream, Asriel could only see the silhouettes of people against a solid white background. He stared down at his feet, trying to size up his situation. Soon after viewing the entirety of the space he is corralled in, Asriel looked forward, mumbling to himself about how strange this all is. Just then, a blurred humanoid figure came out in front of him armed with a knife.

This figure started to walk towards one of the silhouettes, placing their hand on the silhouette's shoulder. The figure stared at him, mumbled something, and then snapped. Asriel immediately felt his head snap straight into an upright position, facing forward. His peripheral vision waned, his eyes only allowing him to see the figure and the silhouette.

Asriel tried hard to focus on what it was he was seeing, straining to the point of exhaustion. Those efforts were futile, however, as the silhouette morphed into a familiar face.

Alphys was standing there, her arms chained in front of her and panic in her eyes. She stared at Asriel with a gaze of utter insanity, and started to try to, although fruitlessly, break free of her restrictions. Not long after Alphys started her escape attempts, the figure raised their blade.

"Alphys, what's going on? Why are you chained like that?" Asriel questioned. His voice quivered with fear, awaiting an answer.

Alphys only stared back at him, mute in response to his question. She didn't even bat an eye when the figure looming over her quickly slashed the side of her body.

"Alphys, answer me! Why are you here! Please, I just need some answers," Asriel exclaimed. He started to shake with worry, rushing forward to push the blurred figure out of the way.

Chains sprung up out of the ground, wrapping around Asriel's limbs. He struggled to make his way out, but he eventually gave up, crumpling onto the ground. The figure turned their head from Alphys to look at Asriel for a moment, then turning back as soon as they got enough of his powerless visage. The figure clasped onto their weapon with both hands, and plunged itinto Alphys's chest. She disintegrated into thin air.

"NO!" Asriel screamed. He started to writhe on the ground in a once-again fruitless attempt to break free of his restraints. His fists clenched hard, digging into his skin as he tried to resist the chains. He managed to get to his knees before the next silhouette materialized where Alphys once stood.

Shortly after, the veil lifted on the next silhouette, revealing Undyne sitting down in her armor, only without her helmet. Undyne closed her eyes when she saw Asriel, confusing him in the process.

"Undyne, you have to get up. There is someone with a knife right next to you. They killed Alphys; they're going to kill you too!" Asriel begged, a sense of urgency in his voice. Once again, Undyne did nothing as the figure raised their knife. It extended into a sword, and with one slice, cut Undyne's head clean off her body.

Asriel screamed with frustration. He stared at the figure and yelled "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!". The figure didn't even look as they summoned the next two silhouettes.

It turned out to be Sans and Papyrus, sitting down and attached at each backbone by a chain. Their eyes turned to Asriel, boring deep chasms into his soul.

"Sans, Papyrus, listen to me! You have to get out of here, or else you'll die. Please, go and be safe. I can't stand this anymore!"

Tears stared to well up at the corners of Asriel's eyes, yet staring at the motionless brothers. His gasps turned into wails, echoing through the entire area. Both of the brothers said and did nothing in response to his words, sitting paralyzed as the figure struck them down.

By the time Asgore and Toriel appeared, standing up and tied with a chain, Asriel had no energy left for words. He started to bawl more vigorously, looking at the dead eyes of his parents standing before him. Once again, the figure struck them down without so much as a struggle from the recipients.

Last, just when Asriel was at his wit's end, Frisk appeared to him, with a locket in her hand. However, her eyes were full of life, yet staring only at the figure before her. Her eyes filled with fear as Asriel gathered his remaining strength to speak.

"No.. Stop... Please, Asriel... I don't want to die... Why... No, please... NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

Frisk was yelling and kicking, trying her hardest to get the figure away from her. Asriel stopped crying, confused. He stared at the figure only to be faced with a scenario of horror.

The figure plunged their sword into Frisk's chest, blood pouring out of her body as she fell backwards, dead where she stood. The figure who killed her slowly became clear in Asriel's vision. It was him as the God of Hyperdeath.

Tears forced their way out his eyes again, accompanying the frenzied wails coming out of Asriel's mouth. He looked down at his body in shame, noticing something slowly enraveling him. Buttercup flowers were growing out of the ground, making their way to Asriel's neck.

He screamed. 

Asriel woke up in shock, bolting upright as soon as he could. He was sitting in a pool of his own sweat, pajamas sticking to him like tape. Nausea set in soon afterwards, causing him to put his hand over his mouth and stumble over to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

The caprine sat down beside the toilet and vomited the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. He sat there panting for a while afterwards, wiping his brow with his hand. Quickly, he washed his mouth out with water from the sink and returned to his room.

He checked the time. It was 4:30 AM, one hour before his usual wakeup time. Going back to his chair, he took his phone an prepared to wait everything out instead of going back to sleep.

Little did he know, Frisk awoke to the noise of him vomiting. She wandered out into the hall a few moments later to check up on him in the bathroom, but he was gone. Eventually, she decided to leave him alone for the time being and see how he was later. 

School went by without a hitch, and both of the teens made it to their house at the same time. Asriel quickly put his backpack upstairs and went downstairs to get a snack. Frisk glanced at him, noticing the way he was smiling so much. _That's odd,_ she thought. _Asriel normally doesn't smile that much._ She didn't think too much of it and didn't pry. Toriel, however, did.

"My child, you have been smiling so much today. What has you so happy?" She asked. Her son looked at her, and with a smile so genuine accusing it of falsehood would land one in jail for slander, answered her.

"I'm... just really glad you're all here."

Taken aback, Toriel could do nothing but stare and smile back at him. She eventually turned back to the paperwork she had in front of her and got to work. Frisk walked her way over to her partner and put her arm around his shoulders. Asriel returned the sentiment and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Well, we'll see you all in an hour. Be safe!" Said Asgore as he got into his car. He and Toriel were going out to dinner, and left Frisk and Asriel alone until they got back. Not wanting to put effort into making food for themselves, the teens decided to just fend off of instant noodles and other snacks.

They were seated at the dinner table, eating and drinking without conversation. Frisk decided that this would be the perfect time to bring up what had happened in the morning, and put down her utensils for a moment.

"Asriel, what happened this morning?" Frisk asked with a steely gaze. Asriel froze with a "deer-in-the-headlights" look after hearing and processing her words. He put down his utensils as well and looked directly at his partner.

"I didn't feel good and I ended up vomiting into the toilet." He responded. His eyes averted her gaze.

"Oh my god... What's wrong, Asriel? Are you sick? Do you need any medicine?" Frisk interrogated. Her worried eyes bored into his visage, demanding answers.

"No, I'm fine, Frisk. It's nothing, really. I'm feeling better now." He lied. Suddenly, Frisk's expression darkened and she stared into Asriel deeply.

"No, you're not," She mumbled.

"What?"

"You're not fine, Asriel."

"Frisk, I'm okay. Honestly, I've been feeling great this whole day and-"

"Stop acting, Asriel! You're not fine and you know it!"

"How do you know?"

"You're never fine when you behave strange like this! You push us away and end up worse off anyway. Asriel, please just tell me when something's wrong instead of lying to me like this! I want you to be happy and I can only help you if you tell me!"

"Who do you think I am, some groveling child?! Why can't you just trust me for once when I say I'm fine?! Is it too much to ask, or did you never trust me in the first place!"

"How could I think of you as your age when all you ever do is act like a child?! Can't you tell me things like a fucking normal person?!"

"Maybe if you'd stop acting like an overbearing prick, I'd tell you!"

And with a scowl on his face and a pain in his chest, Asriel left for his room. 

Thirty minutes had past since Frisk and Asriel had their fight, and Asriel was going over his answers in an online worksheet while Frisk was finalizing an essay due the next day. Asriel still felt bitter over the whole situation, and wanted to go to sleep as soon as he was done. He was feeling cold flashes and a migraine for the past thirty minutes, though, making it difficult to get work done.

When the pain from the migraine started to get unbearable, Asriel reached for the bottle of acetaminophen he kept in his room for this purpose. However, he noticed his hands were shaking along the way. To make things worse, panic had set in as soon as he touched the bottle.

He was now in a frenzied state, trying as hard as he could to get the bottle open. As the bottle finally opened, the cap went flying off in the opposite direction from which he was facing. He tried to pour some pills into his hand, but the hand holding the bottle slipped, spillig pills all over his desk and the floor.

At this point, Asriel was hyperventilating. He went for the water sitting at the corner of his desk, barely grasping the rim of the cup with his hand. The caprine tried and failed to bring the cup to his mouth, dropping it on the floor and splashing his legs. He could feel a heavy pain in his chest, accompanied by a stifling heaviness. A few minutes passed, and after he stopped hyperventilating, he started to sob uncontrollably.

Frisk was just finishing her essay as she thought about the fight she just had. While she was angry at Asriel for being dishonest, she did feel sorry for saying all of those bad things about him to his face. She wanted to apologize, and planned to do so after finishing her work. However, she began to hear the sound of Asriel's wails from the other room, and she dropped everything to go see him.

As she entered Asriel's bedroom, she saw the disaster that lay before her. Judging by the look of things and Asriel's still-convulsing body, Frisk inferred he just had a panic attack. She pulled Asriel out of his chair and into her embrace as she sat down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Frisk. I take back everything I said. You were right." Asriel blubbered through his tears. Frisk rubbed his back and squeezed his shoulder as he sobbed into her neck.

"No, Asriel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything and I'm sorry I pushed you so much." She whispered into his ear. Frisk continued to console Asriel, silently shedding tears along with him until they both subsided a few minutes later.

Asriel looked up into Frisk's face and smiled with teary eyes.

"Thank you," He said. They embraced once more and stayed in that position for a few moments longer before releasing and staring into each other's eyes. 

After they calmed down, the teens prepared some chamomile tea to calm their nerves. Frisk put honey into the glasses and Asriel poured in the tea, dissolving the sugary syrup within its warm touch. They began to drink the tea and talk once more.

"So, what happened?" Frisk questioned. Asriel finished taking a sip of the tea and looked up.

"I... had a nightmare. I saw everyone, including you, die. The worst part was that I was the killer, in my Hyperdeath form. After seeing you die, buttercup flowers started to strangle me," He confessed. Frisk stared at her tea, stunned.

After taking in this information, Frisk set her tea down and hugged Asriel tightly once more, her head only reaching his chest due to differences in stature. Asriel was surprised, but hugged her back just as tightly, setting his chin on her head. A few moments passed, and they released, smiling.

"I feel better, now that I've talked about it" Asriel stated. Frisk looked at him and giggled a little bit.

"I guess you've learned your lesson, then?" Frisk teased. Asriel laughed and smiled back in response.

"I guess I have."

Suddenly, the teens heard the sound of the door unlocking and saw Toriel and Asgore enter the room. Toriel looked at them both and smiled.

"How was your time alone, you two?" She asked, Asriel and Frisk turned to each other and chuckled.

"It was great, Mom." Asriel stated. He walked back over to Frisk and hugged her from the side, content with what he had.


	16. The Sweetest Taboo

After a long day at their friend's house, Asriel and Frisk came to their home, still restless from the activities. While Frisk streamlined for the bathroom, Asriel went to the coat hanger in the back of the living room, turning to face his parents after putting his jacket down.

"Hello, my child. How was the party?" Toriel inquired. She was wearing glasses from reading a book on the couch before her son and Frisk walked into the room. She gave him a warm smile, looking right into his eyes.

"It was a lot of fun. There were lots of people, though, so I couldn't help but feel a bit shy," Asriel answered. He glanced to the bathroom door, thinking about how less awkward Frisk was about new people. After his response, Asgore began to speak.

"I was just like that too, Asriel. It'll be fine in due time." He commented.

"Thanks, Dad, but it wasn't too bad. I had Frisk with me, after all." Asriel explained. Asgore gave him a slight smirk, causing him to blush slightly. Just then, Frisk emerged from the bathroom, approaching Asriel.

"What were you guys doing while we were gone?" Frisk questioned. Toriel looked slightly past her, gesturing to the meal on the kitchen countertop.

"Not much, just some reading and watching television. I made food as well. Are you two hungry?" Toriel contested. Thinking back to the last food she had, which was about seven hours ago, she decided to stay.

"I definitely am," Frisk remarked. She and Asriel took their seats on the couch, eating and discussing their day with the two boss monsters.

Later on, after they had finished their food, the two teens settled into Asriel's room, sitting on his bed while watching videos online. The caprine was sitting upright against the headboard, one leg bent parallel to his body, the other laying down on the bed. Next to him, Frisk was on her side, supporting her head with her arm, her legs in a "4" position near the edge of the bed. She looked into Asriel's scarlet eyes, seeing that he was watching the video intently.

The video before them was a 20-minute outline on linguistics, something that appealed to Asriel, but not to Frisk. Despite the fact that she was learning the language of her distant clan, the topic as a whole never was interesting to her. What she was interested in, however, was the monster sitting next to her. Her violet eyes stared at him, taking in his features and his relative obliviousness to her for the time being. On days like this, he seemed especially irresistible to her without any explanation.

Needless to say, she desired to do something more that just stare at him without him noticing. She stood up from the bed and stood in front of the monitor, staring directly into his eyes.

"Why don't you say we do something more... interesting?" Frisk suggested, adding a little bit of a resonating quality to her voice.

"I thought what we were watching was interesting," Asriel complained. He gave Frisk a quizzical look in response to her statement.

"Well, truthfully I wasn't watching it," Frisk confessed. She put her hands behind her back, rocking slightly back and forth on her feet.

"What do you want to do, then?" Asriel challenged, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"I was thinking that we should put on some music and dance. Would you like that?" Frisk finally answered. Asriel looked away and grabbed his palm slightly.

"I-I'm not so sure, Frisk," He said. Hearing this, she walked over to him and put a hand on his arm, squeezing a little to add some comfort.

"Why not? We used to dance all the time!" She exclaimed. Slowly, Asriel turned his head back to face her.

"I don't think I'm all that great at it, to be honest." Asriel stated flatly. Frisk walked away, preparing the music server Alphys had set up in the house, scanning the music for something good to dance to.

"Come on, it's just us here! I won't judge you, you know," Frisk beckoned sweetly. Reluctantly, Asriel got off the bed and stood at Frisk's side, readying himself for the activity.

"Alright, but only because you asked for it," Asriel told. Frisk smiled and turned to start the music before facing him once more.

Frisk put her hand on Asriel's hip, clasping onto his hand as she does so. Asriel put his hand on her shoulder, grasping it tenderly while rubbing his thumb across her collarbone. Admittedly, they began awkwardly, trying to accommodate the height difference between them. However, they soon were moving around the room, making do with the limited space of the room.

Frisk took charge most of the time, zooming around her partner while he followed along. Trying to keep up with Frisk's pace, Asriel sometimes led the duo, spinning her under his arm and rejoining after three revolutions were complete. The teens danced with vigor, smiling as they stepped around the room. After a long while of energetic songs, a slow song began to play, bringing the two together in a more rhythmic shuffle.

Around a quarter into the song, after the two teens had slowed down enough, Frisk gathered her arms around Asriel's midsection. She stood on the balls of her feet, reaching her head to meet his. Accordingly, Asriel bent over, and placed his hands on her neck, his fingers cupping her head and his thumbs going up onto her cheeks. Their lips met, enticing each for a little more.

As the kiss continued, each teen exaggerated their motions. Breaths became heavy, and both Asriel and Frisk began shifting their arms to other places on each other's body. Asriel slid his arms under Frisk's, grasping around her upper back to pull her towards him. Appropriately, being the more handsy partner, Frisk slid her hands further down Asriel's back, resting at his hips and sometimes rubbing the small of his back.

After a while, Asriel put his hands on top of Frisk's, slowly ending the kiss. He lifted the hands off of his hips, bringing his arms back to embrace her as he looked into her eyes. She averted his gaze, blushing wildly while realizing what she was subconsciously doing.

"S-sorry," Frisk sputtered, embarrassed.

"It's okay," Asriel replied. He brought her head to his chest, gently massaging her scalp while she closed her eyes and embraced Asriel more tightly. There they stood, embracing for a few more moments until seeking the refuge of Asriel's bed, together.


	17. Fijación Oral: Volumen 1

"Stay safe, you two," Toriel beckoned as she let Asriel and Frisk out of the car. They were on their way to a UN conference in Geneva to discuss current events in the international community regarding Monster relations. As they got older, both Frisk and Asriel started to take on some ambassadorial duties, strongly contrasting Frisk on the "Emergence", as it was called, when she refused the position of ambassador outright in favor of King Asgore taking the job, citing her inexperience with people. Currently, they had to go to the conference because Asgore was going to a different conference the day after in Nairobi to discuss a different issue, offering to be there in his absence. Toriel would stay home, not desiring to get involved with politics if she didn't need to.

"Take a lot of pictures, okay?" Asgore reminded, ever the doting father. He handed the two teens their suitcases and hugged each individually before closing the trunk.

"Don't worry, Asgore, we'll take tons of pictures. I'll remind Asriel to take some himself, too," Frisk replied earnestly. She turned slightly and stared at Asriel with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! I'm not that forgetful!" Asriel disputed. In spite of his protests, Asriel knew that he really was sometimes, and gladly accepted her invitation.

"Sure you aren't, Azzy..."

"Anyway, we love you. Call each of us when you get to your hotel, or else we'll get lonely and worried. You wouldn't want to do that to us, would you?" Toriel said with a smile. The two teens smiled back and gave her one last hug as they grabbed their bags.

"Of course we will. I love you," Asriel assured. Frisk bade her farewells along with him, and they went along into the airport.

Once inside, they looked around the massive building, slightly overwhelmed by its size. There was a huge section with people filing in to get their tickets, along with a map right at their front. Luckily, they both had their tickets on their phones, meaning they could avoid the wait.

Frisk grasped Asriel's hand and began toward the TSA check. Arriving at the line, both Asriel and Frisk took out their wallets and pulled out their UN badges for identification (despite it probably not being needed), then took off their shoes. Humorously, neither of them had a driver's license, forcing them to have to make somewhat of a scene using UN badges instead.

"What a pain," Frisk said as she was walking towards the conveyor, slightly lagging behind Asriel. He gave her a little smirk, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I know, but it's only a little while longer," He pacified. Frisk still looked displeased anyway.

Finally reaching the conveyor after showing the TSA agent their badges, each teen put their suitcase, backpacks, shoes, and scattered electronics in bins, where they unceremoniously travelled along. Frisk entered the metal detector first, as Asriel had teased her with a _the wait is over, Princess!_ and she obliged, giving him a dirty look. Eventually, they both passed through, gathering their things and setting off for their terminal.

Sadly, they noticed some stay for further examination. Most of the unwilling participants in this process were halflings, but there were some humans and monsters mixed in as well. Both teens shook their head as they walked away, murmuring about how some things don't change.

It was about a fifteen-minute walk from the TSA check to their terminal, but they got there with thirty minutes to spare. Asriel walked off to the restroom, leaving Frisk alone among the seats and people.

Feeling uncomfortable just sitting and waiting for boarding to happen, Frisk stood up and looked out for a store. As soon as she saw one, she walked toward it with high initiative, almost inappropriately excited to buy snacks for the flight. Slowly and carefully, she ambled around the store, eyeing the various options of snacks and deciding in her head which ones to buy. Eventually, she settled on Lifesavers gummies for herself, gummy cola bottles for Asriel, and a large bag of salt and vinegar potato chips to share between them. Frisk took out her wallet and gave the money to the cashier, who bade her farewell as she headed back to her seat.

As she was sitting down, Frisk saw Asriel come out of the restroom and stood up to greet him.

"I got some snacks for the flight," She said, handing him the gummy cola bottles.

"Thanks... but you do realize the flight's going to be ten hours long, right? Shouldn't we get more?"

"It's an international flight, silly. There's going to be an in-flight meal."

"Oh, r-right. Heheh," Asriel replied sheepishly.

"You really are forgetful," Frisk teased, wanting to milk the moment.

"Shut up!" Asriel protested.

After their brief exchange, they sat down and chatted for around twenty minutes until boarding was called by the airport employees. They got in near to the back of the plane, stowed away their luggage, and settled down for the long journey ahead.

"Asriel, are you okay?" Frisk questioned, standing near the lavatory. Asriel had gotten motion sickness from turbulence in the flight, and was struggling with nausea while holding his head over the lavatory toilet, trying his hardest not to expel the contents of his stomach.

He couldn't truly answer her question, only able to muster a pained _no_ through the thin lavatory door. Eventually, however, the turbulence stopped, and the caprine was able to regain his composure. He opened the door and held onto Frisk, who led him to their seats.

"I'm sorry, Frisk," Asriel muttered through gritted teeth, a tremble in his voice from lingering nausea. In response, Frisk grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it, giving him a reassuring look at the same time.

"Don't be. Just get some rest," Frisk stated, behaving almost motherly, a side of her not easily explored. She put the armrest between them up and laid Asriel's head upon her shoulder, stroking his head and fur to ease his nerves.

They sat like that for quite a while, both teens relishing the moment and comfort shared between each other. However, they were forced out of the position as their in-flight meal came, courtesy of a flight attendant. The meal they were served consisted of pasta in a cream sauce, grilled chicken, and spinach. Frisk took a fork and began to eat.

Asriel, with his matted fur from laying on Frisk's shoulder, wasn't so eager as his counterpart. He took a fork in his hand, but merely picked at the food, instead opting to drink some ginger ale he had left over from earlier in the flight. Begrudgingly, he finished his meal over the course of an hour, in stark contrast to Frisk, who took a quarter of the time.

After a few minutes had passed, each teen curled into each other, preparing to go to sleep over the rest of the duration of the flight. Their breaths synchronized, falling into a slumber until most of the flight was over.

The two landed in Geneva at six o'clock at night. They went through Immigration very quickly and continued out to find a taxi to take them to their hotel. Eventually, after twenty minutes of trying to grab people's attention, a taxi finally stopped to pick the teens up. The driver was a human man with a kind-looking face, and who spoke in a Franco-Provençal accent.

"If it isn't the two heroes of the Underground! What brings you to Geneva?" The driver said, looking back slightly with a smile on his face. The two teens in the back of the car gave sheepish grins in response. Asriel began to rub his neck as well, clearly embarrassed.

"We have a UN conference here in Geneva. My dad can't go, so we're here in his place," Asriel answered. The driver nodded his head and began again.

"Ah, I see. So, how long are you two staying?"

"We're staying here for two days, excluding today. Tomorrow we have our conference, but all of Friday we have free. What do you recommend for us to do?" Frisk told. The man thought briefly. then contested her query with a long list of possibilities.

"Well, you could go to the Musée d'Art et d'Histoire, the Place du Bourg-de-Four, the Jardins Botanique or Anglais, or maybe even Lake Geneva, if you have time. I would say the Palais des Nations, but you two are already going there."

"That's a lot of places," Frisk stated, taken aback by the sheer volume of destinations, all in a language foreign to her. "We'll definitely consider going to each of them. Thanks for the suggestions!" Frisk replied. She told herself to remember the names of the places for when they would be available.

After around thirty minutes, the taxi finally arrived at the hotel and Asriel and Frisk bade the taxi driver farewell. They walked towards reception and preceded towards their room.

The teens arrived at their hotel room, a quaint suite with neutral covering. The first room hosted a couch, television, and some artwork on the walls, whereas the second room had a queen bed with a chair and more artwork. The bathroom was small, only having enough space for a toilet, a sink, and a shower directly adjacent to them. Upon entering the room, both of the teens put their bangs and jackets on the floor, while nearly collapsing on their bed.

"It's been too long," Asriel whined as he lay on the bed, eyes closed and ready for slumber. Beside him, Frisk shared his fatigue, her arms spread over the length of the bed.

"I'm just glad this bed is comfortable," Frisk responded. Gradually, she lifted her body off of the bed and sat up, gazing at Asriel, who was still face-down on the bed. She began to stroke his head, as she had done on the plane, out of habit. Interestingly, she saw his tail begin to sway slightly, apparently signaling his enjoyment of her actions.

After a few moments like this, Asriel got up and declared that he was going to declare a shower. Frisk offered to go in with him, the scandal that she is, but he politely declined, knowing _exactly_ why she was asking. He gathered some of the toiletries they brought with them, and stepped into the bathroom. Frisk took the opportunity to change into her pajamas, consisting of pajama pants and a tank top.

Asriel came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, adorned with only a towel. Frisk was laying against the headboard of the bed, and gave him a smirk as he stepped out of the door frame, seeing the steam around him escape as well. The caprine blushed furiously and opened his mouth to say something.

"Can you please close your eyes, Frisk?"

"I'm not sure I can promise that when you look like this..." Frisk teased. Somehow, Asriel blushed even more than he already was and avoided her gave as he walked toward his suitcase.

"What did I do to be the victim of all this teasing?"

"You signed up for it the first time you kissed me,"

"Frisk, _you_ kissed _me_ the first time," Asriel pointed out.

"...Same difference," Frisk stated coolly. Asriel shook his head in embarrassment at her response.

"Can you please just close your eyes?"

"Oh, fine," Frisk relented, ever smiling. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands to assure Asriel she wouldn't peek. Still unconvinced, Asriel threw his towel at her, covering her head and giving him ample time to change. He got his underwear on _very_ quickly and changed into the rest of his pajamas, being drawstring pajama pants and a t-shirt. He took the towel off of Frisk's head, who promptly opened her eyes and swept her messed-up hair behind her head.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Asriel asked.

"Oh, I was struggling so badly," Frisk replied. She gestured for Asriel to come into the bed as she pulled the covers aside. He crawled into the bed, snuggling against her as she embraced him from behind. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, closing her eyes in a subdued happiness she felt only every once in a while.

"I love you," Asriel whispered, feeling Frisk's warm breaths on his neck.

"I love you too," Frisk answered. They fell into a restful sleep.

The alarm went off at six-thirty in the morning, to which both teens got up and began to organize their clothes and papers for the conference. Frisk entered the bathroom for a brief shower, both to cleanse herself and for ease of preparation when getting everything ready. Meanwhile, Asriel assembled their cases and got his dress clothes on. They touched upon the styling of the Royal Family, but were slightly more modernized to fit with the times. The outfit consisted of a long-sleeved purple tunic embroidered with the Delta Rune, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Frisk came out of the bathroom with her clothes already on, as she had taken them with her. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue pantsuit and a white blouse. However, she added her own personal touch with earrings in the shape of the Delta Rune, matching her counterpart.

After a few more minutes of deliberation, both teens eventually edged their way to the room's door. However, Frisk noticed a distant look on Asriel's face and put her hand on his arm.

"Are you okay, Asriel?" She asked. He turned his head away from her slightly as he sighed.

"I'm just worried, is all. What if I say the wrong thing and I make both of us look bad?" Asriel responded. He turned to face her, his soft red eyes locking into her violet ones.

"Don't be," Frisk said, softly. She lifted her arm from his and put it around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. She caressed his face as she did so, feeling all of his tension melt away. A few moments passed, letting each of them savor the other. Eventually, Frisk released the kiss, warmly smiling at her lover, to which he smiled back.

The two grasped hands and walked out into the world.


	18. Oral Fixation: Volume 2

After the UN conference, the two teens took a bus down to a restaurant near their hotel room. It was French, named "La Grand Fontaine", and reasonably priced for what it was. Frisk and Asriel were seated near the front of the restaurant, visible to passers-by, obviously a PR move for the night. The waitress, an avian monster, took their orders after giving them some five minutes to deliberate.

Frisk, who argued between individual dishes or one shared dish with Asriel, who wanted individual dishes, ordered fondue for the both of them, deciding they could still have a significant variety of flavors without having multiple dishes. She also ordered a french soda, while Asriel stuck with his standard, being hot black tea. The waitress tried to offer them wine, but they refused, as they know that Asriel's parents would burn them alive if they accepted

They waited around twenty minutes for the food to arrive, making conversation about the conference they had earlier in the day. Both expressed frustrations they had about certain people, namely the ones who didn't stick to policy on the issue. They had discussed citizenship rights for monsters, a polarizing issue in many parts of the world. As the teens received their meal, they exchanged not-so-savory statements about the other delegations.

"I can't believe the nerve of some people," Frisk said. She stabbed some of her charcuterie with her fondue fork and dunked it into the melted gruyére, coating it completely before popping it into her mouth. "I mean, who said the delegation of France could suddenly disagree with his own nations policy. He said 'monsters aren't the "people" highlighted in the constitution of many countries, so we cannot have the authority to make a resolution on this issue.' It's not as simple as that, first of all, and France has even been actively making amendments to their constitution to fix the issue!"

"You can't just change your policy to fit your political views," Asriel added. He took a piece of fougasse and ate it, chasing it down with a swig of tea. "The DRC and Laos joined him in changing their policy too. Sometimes I feel people like them aren't even qualified for politics in the first place."

"At least there was Japan who called out their bullshit," Frisk said. She shook her head with a smile on her face, dipping some carrot into the fondue at the same time. Asriel laughed a little at her remark.

"I'm glad she did. We can't do anything too provocative because of our positions, but she used her regard in the international community to set things straight." Asriel commented.

"I'm glad there are people like her in the world," Frisk confessed, taking a sip of her soda. "It gives me hope for progress."

"I'm glad, too," Asriel agreed. He took one of the pieces of charcuterie and bit into it, savoring its flavor.

Within forty-five minutes, they had finished the majority of their fondue and bread. Noticing this, the waitress came over and asked them if they wanted any dessert. This time, Asriel ordered, asking for a café liégeois for the both of them.

The dessert came after they had completely finished off the rest of the fondue. Each teen took a spoon and started to dig in. The ice cream within the dessert mixed smoothly with the chantilly cream and coffee, creating a wonderful experience in their mouths. Taking the opportunity to lighten the mood a bit, Asriel began to talk.

"Hey, at least it's all over, right?" Asriel said sweetly, with a grin on his face. Frisk's mouth smoothly melded into a smile in agreement.

"A-fuckin'-men," Frisk sighed, bringing laughs to both of their mouths.

The duo finished eating at roughly nine-o'clock, at which they promptly paid for their food, thanked the waitress, and took the bus back to their hotel. 

Once they got back, Frisk sat down on the couch in the first room and turned on the TV. Asriel joined her for a little bit, but got up after a little while to change out of his formal clothing. Unfortunately, he took his tunic off just quick enough for Frisk to catch a quick look. The stage was set, and she was ready to strike.

"What happened to the shyness from yesterday, Asriel?" Frisk goaded. As expected, Asriel's face instantly turned a shade pinker and he turned away.

"I guess I'm just too tired to care, you perv," He retaliated. It was a valiant effort, but Frisk managed to fluster him even further.

"Guilty as charged, Azzy~" She said with a devious smile. While saying that, she sprung up from her position on the couch and walk to Asriel's back. She wrapped her arms around his torso, nuzzling his shoulder-blades with her head.

Exasperated, Asriel put his arms over Frisk's, his face nearly as red as his eyes. He laughed a bit out of surprise and started to walk towards his suitcase in the corner of the room.

"At least let me change, Frisk!" He exclaimed while laughing from the feeling of her breath against his skin. Obliging, Frisk let go, and looked up towards his face with an extremely smug face. She turned back to her own suitcase to get changed as he did.

"You could have let me hold on for a little while longer..." Frisk stated, pouting as she said so. Asriel, now fully clothed, hopped onto the bed while facing her.

"Well, you can cuddle me all you want on the bed, but not while I'm changing," Asriel reasoned. He was on his side, alluring Frisk to his side.

"Fair enough," Frisk said as she climbed into the bed and got under the covers along with her counterpart. She immediately curled up into his body, enjoying his furry embrace. They laid together like this for a few moments, Asriel softly drawing his fingers over the bare skin of Frisk's arms. She shivered from his touch, twitching a little bit despite the comforter on top of them.

Eventually, Frisk turned to face Asriel and moved her way on top of him. She took his face in her hands and moved down to kiss him. She could taste the sweet coffee in his breath, drawing her in for more. After a few minutes, she released the kiss and brought her forehead to his. Their breaths started to synchronize, relaxing both and melting away stress neither knew they still had left over from the conference.

The teens drifted back into their usual position after a while, with Frisk behind and Asriel in her arms. Light still drenched them, as neither wanted to get up and turn them off. They could feel each other's heartbeats, rhythmic and soothing.

The silence between them was broken with a question.

"Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah, Asriel?"

"Do you ever think monsters will be accepted?"

"...I hope so,"

"...I hope so too," 

Frisk arose before Asriel, getting out from under the covers to gaze upon the dawn sun. She could see some of the fur of his midriff peaking beneath his shirt, which rode up slightly during his slumber. Parched, she decided to prepare some tea using the coffee maker provided by the hotel. She took a bag of jasmine tea and placed it in the coffee machine, poured water in the reservoir, put a cup below it, and turned it on.

In the meantime, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Grimacing at the lack of light, she turned on the light in the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She spit out the excess toothpaste and washed out her mouth, which she followed with splashing some water onto her face. Drying herself off, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. Collarbone-length dark, brown hair, tan skin, purple eyes, slightly upturned and folded, wide yet defined nose, full lips, earrings... she forgot to take her earrings off. Placing her earrings aside at the bathroom countertop, she took to the first room to get her tea.

She took a sip of the hot tea. Bitter, yet delightfully floral. Just how she enjoyed it. Glancing at the door frame, Frisk walked towards the bedroom, settling beside Asriel still sleeping in bed. The girl started to stroke his head, using her thumb to scratch slightly at his scalp. Little by little, she could see his eyes start to open, pools of gentle carmine peeking out behind the pale white of his eyelids.

"...Huh? Who's there?" Asriel asked, evidently still not completely awake. Frisk continued on, lulling him with her touch. It wasn't long before he awoke completely.

Asriel sat up in the bed, coming face to face with Frisk. He smiled at her, then got out of the bed to go to the bathroom.

Frisk sat down at the couch, setting down her tea and picking up her phone. She tried to remember one of the places that the taxi driver mentioned to her. As soon as Asriel came out of the bathroom, she asked him.

"Hey, Asriel, what were the places the taxi driver recommended to us two days ago?" Frisk questioned. Asriel stood in place trying to remember, then quickly answered.

"I believe he said the Musée d'Art et d'Histoire, the Place du Bourg-de-Four, the Jardin Botanique, the Jardin Anglaise, and Lake Geneva," Asriel contested, all in a perfect accent exactly like the taxi driver. Frisk's jaw dropped slightly as she heard him speak.

"Damn, Asriel, your memory is so good. How did you even-"

"Y'know, maybe if you listened to the linguistics videos I told you about, you could remember too!" He teased. Frisk just shook her head, laughing.

"So... where do you want to go?" Frisk asked. Once again, Asriel thought for a few moments, then answered her.

"I think Lake Geneva sounds interesting. How about you?"

"That sounds great, Asriel," 

The teens held crepes filled with lemon curd and sweet mascarpone cheese as they looked out onto the waters of Lake Geneva. Frisk was wearing a black fleece jacket, a grey sweater, jeans, and boots, while Asriel was wearing a black sweater, a red scarf, khakis, and tennis shoes. Frisk got a little jealous, as his fur made him able to wear less than her, making moving around less cumbersome.

Gingerly, the two ate their crepes while talking about various topics along the pier they were on. Many topics flew by, like languages, food, their job as ambassadors, the future and much more. However, they eventually got focused on one topic.

"It's just... so nice to be out here like this," Asriel commented. Frisk looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm just happy I can even be here out on the surface without fear. The last time I came up... well, you know how that ended up. I had no control, and I had no idea what to expect. I never wanted to harm anyone, but Chara kept controlling my body, forcing me to try a-and kill people..."

"..."

"I-I'm just happy I can be here w-without being killed. I'm so h-happy I have you, and-and..."

A few tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to choke out more words. Frisk took him into her arms and rested his head against her shoulder. Shortly after, she began to cry as well. They sat there on the pier, oblivious to the world. After a few minutes of tears, Frisk lifted her face to speak.

"I'm happy too, Asriel. I'm happy you and Toriel and Asgore and everyone else have given me the family I never knew I wanted. And most of all, I'm happy you can be here," She said, gazing into Asriel's eyes.

They embraced for a few minutes longer, enjoying the other's touch. Both teens looked at each other and laughed a bit through the tears. Tear-stained cheeks and puffy red eyes were quite a sight in the cold of winter near a lake.

"I guess I always was a crybaby, huh, Frisk?" Asriel stated, wiping the tears from his eyes. This caused them to laugh a bit more. Seeing the opportunity, Frisk took Asriel in for a quick smooch.

"I wouldn't want you any other way."

Their laughter echoed throughout the pier. 

Back at the hotel, Asriel and Frisk were finishing up a movie. It was a Miyazaki film entitled "Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind". While it wasn't quite the movie to cheer them up from the events earlier in the day, they enjoyed it nonetheless. Soon after finishing the movie, they started to listen to music in the bedroom. The types of music they listed to were quite an eclectic mix. Asriel, the old soul that he was, particularly enjoyed orchestral music and choir arrangements. However, he did find a new fascination with R&B and 2000's pop as soon as he was introduced to it by both Undyne and some of his new friends from school. Frisk, on the other hand, was a lover of both classic and alternative rock.

They danced for a good amount of time, eventually ending up on the bed, where they caught their breath. Music still coursed through the room, filling their minds with the melody. After a few moments, they started to make gentle conversation.

"Well, this is it," Frisk said. She faced upward on the bed with her head near its foot.

"What do you mean?"

"This is it. Our time here is over."

"...We spent it well. There may have been some _major_ stress, but, other than that, I think we did good with our time."

"When you put it that way, I have no choice but to agree."

"..."

"..."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"There's no place like it."

Frisk oriented herself back near the head board. She kissed Asriel as she fell asleep at last. 

The flight home was relatively uneventful. No major turbulence occurred, meaning Asriel only had to deal with some minor nausea. After landing, they went through Customs and rushed past straight to the lobby. Asriel had called his mother on the plane, telling her that they had arrived. She said that she would be there, but she sounded a bit sick, placing some worry into Asriel's mind. As the teens rushed into the lobby, they could see no one else but... Mettaton?

He was holding a sign that said "Welcome home, Asriel and Frisk!" in a classic ring girl position. There were many paparazzi taking pictures of him, chattering among themselves about the robotic entertainer. Mettaton was in his EX form, wearing a pink sweater with black leggings and hoop earrings.

Asriel and Frisk quickly walked over to him, desperately trying to avoid the gaze of the paparazzi. As soon as they drew near him, Mettaton took down his sign and hurried the teens toward the street, where he nearly shoved them into his black Honda Accord. Despite being the extravagant person that he was, Mettaton was never one to splurge on cars.

"Hello, you two! How was your trip?" Mettaton exclaimed, his voice full of comfort. Asriel and Frisk looked at each other, taken aback by the whirlwind event that just occured before them.

"It went well," Asriel stated. He looked at Mettaton in the driver's seat and squinted a little bit. "But why are you picking us up? My mom told us she would be here!"

"Funny story, actually. Right now, lets just keep it to... your mother wanted to give you a surprise!" Mettaton said, maintaining an air of mysticism. Asriel wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, right! Now, tell me what really happened."

"Oh, fine. Your so boring, you know!"

"Just get on with it," Frisk interjected.

"So, I had just come back from my tour and I was visiting everyone back home. I started with Undyne and Alphys, of course, and said hello. It's nice seeing them living together. Then, I went to go see my dear cousin Napstablook. Poor thing, he is. You should visit him sometime. Anyway, I visited the Skeleton Brothers next. Only Sans was there though. Unfortunate, his brother is really cute! Lastly, I wanted to visit the royal family themselves. But, as I got to your house, I only saw your mother, sick and pink in the face.

"I asked why there wasn't anyone else there as she invited me in. Turns out, both you all and Asgore had left to travel. Seeing how Toriel was sick, and I had little to do, I offered to go pick you both up. She accepted, and now I'm here, telling you this story."

The teens took the story in, weighing the validity of its details. After a while, they nodded and smiled.

"That explains why my mom sounded so sick over the phone," Asriel stated.

"There you have it, honey!"

Frisk still was a little confused by something.

"Mettaton?"

"Yes, darling?"

"How come you aren't having anyone chauffeur us?" Frisk asked. She knew that Mettaton took limousines to events when they were televised.

"Oh, Frisk, do you think I would go in limousines if I didn't have to? I only get the best when I'm forced to, anyway. Do you think a regular chauffeur would be able to ferry _me_ around? With these legs? I don't think so."

They all had a good laugh. Throughout the ride, they talked about both Mettaton's tour and Frisk and Asriel's diplomatic trip to Geneva. They made fun of a good many things, as well. Eventually, Mettaton stumbled onto the topic of their love lives.

"So, how's my second favorite couple faring in their journey upon the tides of love?" Mettaton asked, an air of grandeur and bravado conjured up along with it.

The teens knew his first favorite was Alphys and Undyne. Nevertheless, they answered, only slightly unfettered.

"We're doing well, thank you. In retrospect, I think the trip did us good." Frisk stated. She could see Mettaton nod.

"Could we have a new princess soon, then?" Mettaton asked. He laughed as the teens blushed wildly at his words.

As they approached their house, the conversation slowed. When the teens prepared to exit the car, Mettaton asked one more question.

"Hey, darlings?"

"Yes?"

"May I stay with you all for the night? Just to help and entertain?"

Frisk and Asriel whispered to each other, discussing many factors involved in the question. After a scant thirty seconds, Asriel lifted his head up to answer him.

"We would love if you would, Mettaton." Asriel contested. Mettaton looked back at them with a great smile.

"Alright, darlings, get ready for a great time!"

They all got out of the car and approached the house. Asriel and Frisk held hands as they took the first steps back into their home. 

**AN: If any of you are curious about Frisk's appearance, I imagine her to look similar to Alésia Glidewell/Chell from the Portal series.**


	19. Rosemary and Thyme

"Frisk, can you incorporate the flour while I'm washing my hands?"

"Of course, Asriel,"

Asriel turned away to wash his hands in the sink adjacent to the countertop. As he did so, he could hear the whir of the stand mixer and what appeared to be white dust near the corner of his eye...

He turned around and saw that the kitchen was almost completely covered in the flour mixture Frisk had created. She still had a stunned look on her face from when she initially turned in the mixer. Asriel pinched the bridge of his muzzle as Frisk struggled to gather words, the flour making her appear like a ghost.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Frisk sounded as if she was about to start bawling hysterically.

"Frisk, for future reference, don't put the flour in all at once." His voice smoldered with a twinge of contempt. He saw that Frisk still seemed on edge. "You know what?"

"W-what?"

"Why don't you go get changed, and I'll handle the cookies?" The tone of Asriel's voice was harsh. His red eyes bore deep within to Frisk.

Frisk took a deep breath and angrily ventured out of the kitchen, en route to her room. Asriel stared at the mess before him. He took some cleaning wipes from under the sink and began to wipe down the counter, all the while muttering curses under his breath. The caprine could feel his face flush with frustration as he cleaned the kitchen, matching with the slightly aggressive swipes of his hand across the quartz countertop. Finishing within five minutes, he was forced to start anew, setting one and a half more sticks of butter out as he dumped the now-ruined dough into the trash.

After another few minutes, Asriel plopped the softened sticks of butter into the cleaned stand mixer bowl along with a cup of sugar, a quarter cup of molasses, and one egg. He set the stand mixer on the lowest setting as he started on the dry ingredients. Two and a quarter cups of flour, two teaspoons of ginger, one teaspoon of baking soda, three quarters of a teaspoon of cinnamon, a half a teaspoon of ground cloves, and a quarter teaspoon of salt were whisked together in a mixing bowl as the wet ingredients creamed together. After the wet ingredients were fully mixed, Asriel began to mix the dry ingredients into the wet, around a quarter cup at a time. He continued to do this as Frisk came down in her new clothes, looking at him from across the countertop.

"I'm sorry I messed up the dough, Asriel," Frisk said, her gaze not fully meeting his. Asriel put his cup measure down and stopped the stand mixer to walk over to her. She saw him awkwardly holding his arm.

"No, I'm sorry, Frisk. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," Asriel said, looking at Frisk with a puppy-dog look in his eyes. "Will you forgive me?"

Frisk put her hand on her chin, seemingly in deep deliberation. She took a look at him for a moment before opening her mouth.

"I will, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"This," Frisk said. Briskly, she walked up to Asriel and quickly pimp-slapped him on the cheek. It wasn't very hard, only coming from the elbow, but it was enough to leave a little bit of a sting upon the teen's cheek. Asriel's eyes portrayed a deep shock, contrasting with the lighter mood from moments previous.

"I... I guess I deserved that," Asriel mumbled, slowly removing his palm from his cheek. Frisk stepped forward and embraced him, cupping his head and bringing it towards her shoulder. Asriel was dumbstruck, utterly confused by Frisk's actions. "Wha-what are-"

"Shh..." Frisk interrupted, getting on her tiptoes. Her lips grazed across Asriel's cheek in a chaste kiss, leading the way to more contact. Their foreheads touched together, allowing their minds to meld together for just a moment. Whatever insecurities either may have had before the interaction simply melted away, transforming into a reawakened desire to be together. Asriel drew his head away from Frisk's and looked back towards the cookie dough.

"Do you want to help me finish the cookies?" Asriel inquired, a half-hearted chuckle coming forward. Frisk smirked a bit in response, only to meet his gaze with renewed determination.

"I promise I won't mess it up this time," Frisk said. Continuing on, she strutted into the kitchen, her internal cookie-making fire reignited. The girl brought out turbinado sugar and red and green sanding sugar, and swirled them together within a bowl. Asriel formed spheres of cookie dough and handed them to Frisk, who then jostled them inside the bowl of sugar. Once a nice enough coating was attained, Frisk plopped the cookie spheres onto the parchment-lined baking sheet and put them into the oven, previously set at 350 degrees Fahrenheit.

For twelve minutes, the teens waited and talked about their plans for the next few days, considering the break they had for the winter. Soon enough, they removed the cookies from the oven and let them stand for a few moments as they continued to talk. Eventually, the two decided to split a cookie to taste if the batch came out right. Immediately after the cookie entered their mouths, the two looked at each other in earnest. They HAD to make more. 

Later on in the day, most of the Dreemurr Family's friends had come along to spend Christmas with the royal family. Everyone brought a specific dish to the feast, which joined the others at the dinner able upon the entry of the guests. The first to arrive were Alphys and Undyne, who came dressed in matching dresses and with a sweet potato pie in tow. Sans and Papyrus came next, sporting an uncharacteristically fancy dish of spinach and cheese tortellini with a brown butter sage sauce, garnished with parsley leaves. Papyrus had been advancing quite a bit in the cooking department after coming to the surface, allowing his love for the fine art of pasta to be spread to all his friends. Frisk could swear that she saw a literal twinkle in his eye as he arrived at the Dreemurr household. Fashionably late were Mettaton and Napstablook, or Napstaton, as he is now called after receiving his new robotic body a few weeks ago courtesy of Alphys, who brought jugs of mulled wine and eggnog. Toriel and Asgore prepared oxtail stew and a roasted vegetable medley, which sat alongside a dish filled with rice, lightly colored with saffron. Asriel and Frisk's cookies dwelled on the middle of the table, forming a pyramidal centerpiece to catch everyone's eye. Candelabras burned at each end of the table, giving the living room an intimate atmosphere.

While everyone settled around the dining table, Asriel gathered some herbs for prayer. While Christianity hadn't developed alongside the Monster tradition of Christmas, the Royal Family, including Asriel, still practiced a form of animism that predated the Underground. Asgore explained the concept of Christmas to his son a few years back, but had also told him upon his first celebration of the holiday that he could bring back some of the traditions from Remembrance, a seldom-practiced holiday honoring the war between monsters and humans. Finishing up the bundle of herbs, Asriel walked on over to the decorated hearth and collapsed his hands to a prayer position, ready to chant.

"Oh, great spirits of the world, watch over us today as we remember our past as well as look forward to the future that has been given to us. Give us your blessing to celebrate, and feast in your honor. This world owes itself to you, in life, in death, and for all of time." Asriel threw the bundle of herbs into the flame. Frisk could smell the rosemary and thyme within the bundle, burning bright as a star through the room. Soon after the bundle of herbs fully burned away, Asriel came back to the table and sat next to Frisk, clasping her hand as he did so.

"Here's to a good Christmas!" Toriel exclaimed, raising her glass of mulled wine. Everyone joined in soon after, glasses ascending skyward as more jovial voices filled the air. Shortly after the formal toast ceased, Asriel started to shovel rice and oxtail stew into his bowl, his mouth salivating at the thought of it. Frisk, however, was more curious about Papyrus's dish, as she already knew that Toriel was a good cook. Leaning over Asriel's plate, she managed to scoop up some tortellini and roasted vegetables, only barely evading the chaos of the table. Both teens tucked into their food, appreciating both the flavors and the atmosphere around them.

The dinner took up a considerable amount of time, having two hours pass before it even began to come to a close. Sans and Undyne were constantly cracking jokes as conversations scurried about the room, giving ample time for everyone to express their feelings and tell a few stories along the way. Napstaton had gained a lot of confidence since the first time Frisk met him, seeing how he socialized quite skillfully with everyone in the evening. Frisk could notice both Mettaton and Alphys smile at this, knowing that this is exactly what they had in mind for him. Papyrus, interestingly, was getting along quite nicely with both Toriel and Asgore, talking amongst themselves in a familial little group. The two teens had stayed slightly withdrawn during the meal, both of them busy taking in the gravitas of their surroundings. While they did talk with everyone at the dinner table, sometimes they just simply stared in amazement at the gathering.

Eventually, people started to depart from the dinner table as Asgore got up to put on some music to dance to. Some held onto their mulled wine or eggnog and flowed into the living area to dance, while others sat and talked some more over Frisk and Asriel's cookies. Asriel was sitting on the couch, busy with a slice of Alphys and Undyne's sweet potato pie as Frisk came up to him, beckoning him to dance alongside her. Her hand caressed the back of his as she talked to him, which eventually compelled him to stand up and move. The two danced alongside some others, namely Mettaton and Toriel, as the music echoed around them, creating a cavern of melodies. After some time, the teens came together to dance, sashaying around each other to the beat of the song behind them.

Deviously, Sans, who had been watching the living area from a nearby chair, took out a piece of mistletoe from one of the inside pockets of his trademark fluffy jacket. He meant to use it on Alphys and Undyne, but seeing the opportunity he was presented with, he decided to use it on the teens dancing before him. Casually, Sans used his telekinesis to float the mistletoe above their heads right as the song they were listening to came to a close. A little bit into the new song, people noticed the plant floating in the sky above them and came to stare at Asriel and Frisk in expectance, along with glancing playfully at Sans, too. He could see a deep crimson develop on each teen's face as the others anticipated their kiss. After a few moments, Frisk took charge and began to kiss Asriel, barely reaching his head even when on her tiptoes. The tender moment lasted only for a few seconds before they broke the kiss up, although it seemed to be enough for the other guests. They began to cheer and dance once more as the night continued on, continuing the sense of wonder that had enamored the teens with this day in the first place. Hand in hand, they danced and sang, enjoying each other's company.

 **AN: Unlike the chicken soup recipe in Chicken Soup for the Soul, this cookie recipe is legit. Go make it. It's delicious.**


End file.
